I Hope You Had the Time of Your Life
by OleChrissie
Summary: Part 7-family saga. After much angst and fun, it is time to leave Booth and Brennan to raise their beautiful blended family in peace.So this is the conclusion of my epic family saga.However there are issues to resolve first. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

This is part 7 and the conclusion of a family saga. You will probably need to have read the others to understand this one. Check out my profile for them!

I am just adding a note of warning. I have noticed that fan fiction has developed a problem where words have disappeared from stories when they were there before. I am going to check my stories for this error but its going to take a while. If you notice any missing words, I would appreciate it if you could mail me as it would save a lot of time. Also I hope they don't affect your enjoyment, I can assure you the work was checked so I'm not sure why it's happened. It may have something to do with when they changed features of the site, I don't know.

Hope you enjoy the story, review if you do.

Laters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake sat on a suitcase and looked around. He spotted a very cute Italian girl nearby and he smiled at her. She giggled and said something to her equally pretty friend who looked at him with interest and then nodded. Jake was starting to realise that girls liked him alot, they giggled around him and he was beginning to recognise that it was a useful asset. He glanced over at his family who were standing at the baggage carousel. Parker wandered over to him.

''Parks. Come with me and smile.'' Jake grabbed his brother's hand and pulled him over to the girls. He also knew the value of a cute little brother.

''Ciao.'' Jake smiled his best charm smile and the girl melted, Jake saw it instantly.

''Ciao.'' She giggled again and her friend looked at him.

''Are you American?'' She was English despite her appearance.

''Uuum sorta. Kinda half and half.'' Jake was thrown for a second but then recovered.

''Your accent's strange. All mixed up.'' The girl continued. She was very cute, dark hair and fathomless brown eyes, Jake felt his legs go like jelly.

''I'm half English, half American. Well kinda.'' Jake smiled, he wasn't going to explain his complicated background and he saw the second girl's eyes soften slightly. He liked her, he always liked the ballsy ones, he didn't want to because they were so much hassle but he just couldn't help himself.

''Yeah I can hear that. Where do you come from in England?'' She was interested, Jake could tell right off and it was reciprocal. He felt slight guilt because of Jess but he ignored it. He was on holiday, it wouldn't hurt.

''Greenwich, London. Not New York.'' Jake smiled again and the girl caved completely.

''Right near the park, nice. Olivia, Libby for short.'' She held her hand out. Parker watched all this curiously, aware there was a sub text that he didn't understand.

''Jake.'' Jake grabbed her hand and held it a little longer than he needed to.

''Where you from?'' Jake knew she was from London too.

''Putney.'' She said and Jake nodded.

''What football team do you support?'' He asked, knowing what she was going to say. If she was from there, there could only be one answer. Football was very important to the English especially Jake.

''Chelsea of course. Fancy Joe Cole like mad.'' She laughed.

''Me too. Not the Joe Cole thing obviously.'' Jake added hurriedly.

''I suppose that means we're going to be friends then. The Champions league final was shit wasn't it? Can't believe JT messed it up, still love him though.'' Libby took his breath away, he was in heaven, she was beautiful and supported Chelsea as well.

''Yeah, I think we are. And yes I still love JT, Captain Fantastic right?'' Jake grinned as Libby nodded, the deal was done, Jake was in love.

''Where are the boys?'' Bones looked around as they loaded the bags on the trolley.

''Meeting the locals.'' Booth pointed over at Jake who was laughing with two girls, about his age.

''Kid works fast.'' Wade shook his head, Jake was a chip off the old block, no doubt about it.

''Yes, he does. She's very pretty.'' Bones was bemused by her step son's easy ability to connect with people, she was envious of it.

''Yes, she is.'' Booth was a little concerned, Jake had begun to use his ability to charm people again especially girls and he was very good at it. Booth felt he was a little young to have that much power plus he was immature. It was a disaster waiting to happen.

''I'll go get him.'' Paige set off before anyone could say anything.

''Your dad wants you.'' She interrupted their conversation.

''Fk off Paige.'' Jake reacted badly immediately.

''That's not very nice. I was just telling you is all. Paige Booth and you are?'' Paige turned to a stunned Libby.

''Don't answer her. She's my cousin and a total bitch. Don't waste your breath.'' Jake glared at Paige who laughed.

''He's a little sensitive.'' Paige eyed the girl, she was sickeningly attractive so Paige hated her on sight.

''Call me. You have my mobile number.'' Libby didn't acknowledge her, she'd met enough girls like Paige to know the type immediately. Libby walked away with her friend and Jake nodded.

''Paige, stay the fk away from me. Do you get that?'' Jake turned on Paige immediately.

''I'll tell your dad you cussed at me. You're being very rude. My moms right, you are a heathen.'' Paige walked away with her nose in the air.

''I don't care Paige, just stay away from me.'' Jake said to her retreating back. Parker pulled on his arm and Jake looked down at him.

''Are you going to fight with Paige all vacation?'' Parker asked miserably, he hated all the aggravation. He needed some peace, Jake felt instantly guilty.

''I'll try not to Parks, okay?'' Jake did what he could but he thought that he probably was. He hated Paige with a passion which he couldn't seem to control, he hated that they were even related.

''Okay Jake.'' Parker took his hand and Jake felt crushed. His little brother was suffering and Jake wasn't helping.

''Do you want a piggy back ride?'' Jake tried to make it better. Parker nodded seriously, he was always intense these days and it was a little disconcerting. Jake turned around letting Parker get up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The villa was stunning, nestled in the countryside by the coast away from Florence. It was near a little hill top town, Castagneto. It was surrounded by olive groves and sunflower fields.

''Wow, this is great. Just as I imagined it.'' Booth looked around.

''Haven't you been to Italy before then?'' Jake stood beside him.

''Have you?'' Booth asked in surprise.

''Yeah loads of times. Been here before and all. The beach at San Vicenzo is cool.'' Jake shrugged.

''European aren't I? Lot closer remember? Been to Rome, Venice and Naples as well.'' Jake couldn't see the big deal.

''Yeah, I suppose that's true.'' Booth felt a little inadequate as Jake referenced his previous life.

''Is that how you see yourself then?'' Wade asked as he stood next to Booth.

''What do you mean?'' Jake didn't understand the question.

''European? Is that what you are?'' Wade was curious despite the fact he knew that the answer was probably going to hurt his son.

''Yeah course, its what I know isn't it? America's great and all but England's still home. I'll go back when I'm older. It's where I'm comfortable.'' Jake spoke nonchalantly with the carelessness of youth unaware of the effect of his words. Booth looked wounded and he felt a hand slip into his and squeeze as Jake wandered off.

''He doesn't realise. He didn't mean to hurt you.'' Bones whispered, showing a remarkable amount of insight into her husband's psyche.

''Yeah I know but she's never far away is she? He'll never really be mine will he?'' Booth looked over the stunning countryside and he felt depressed.

''Why don't we get unpacked, fire up the grill and enjoy a glass of local wine? The rose is supposed to be really good.'' Bones didn't contradict him as it was true. Booth had his other kids but it still hurt that one of them would always be partially a stranger to him. Those formative years could never be returned and it was just something he had to live with.

''Here, thought you could use this.'' Jared appeared next to them and handed a cold beer to his brother and father.

''I'm going to see to the kids. Why don't you guys sit and enjoy?'' Bones would never normally be so housewifey but she was aware that the three men needed to bond again.

''No, I'll help.'' Booth said quickly, he was a modern man although he pretended otherwise, he always did his fair share.

''Seeley, sit with Jared and Wade. Spend some time with your family.'' Bones kissed his cheek and he nodded briskly. They needed to be together, it was what this vacation was for.

''This place is stunning.'' Wade sat down and breathed deeply. The sun was setting over the olive groves and the sea was glistening in the distance.

''Yeah it is. This is kinda weird, the three of us.'' Jared looked at his father and he could feel for this first time the stirrings of his previous love for him.

''Yeah but in a good way.'' Wade looked at Jared who nodded.

''Yes, in a good way. Cheers.'' Jared held his beer up and the other two men clinked it before drinking deeply.

''You okay Seeley. You're very quiet.'' Wade wasn't stupid. He knew that Jake's thoughtless words were bothering Booth.

''Yeah, I guess.'' Booth shrugged as he took another gulp of Peroni.

''He's a kid Seeley. They say stuff like that all the time.'' Wade tried to make him feel better.

''I can handle I hate you when I've just grounded him but this is different.'' Booth looked away, he was hurt and was embarrassed by it.

''Yes, I know it is but you just have to accept that there will always be a part of him that you aren't a part of. Its tough but the way it is.'' Wade understood, he had missed a huge chunk of his boys' lives and nothing could return those years to him.

''Daddy.'' Parker appeared and crawled onto Booth's lap. He put his thumb in his mouth and snuggled in. Booth squeezed him and kissed his head.

''You okay big guy?'' Wade smiled at his sad little grandson. Parker nodded and the closed his eyes.

''You have one kid whose whole life revolves around you don't you? Makes you a lucky guy if you ask me.'' Jared was a bright man and understood what they were talking about.

''Yes, I know.'' Booth stroked the golden curls of his middle son and it comforted him.

''Can I go out?''Jake appeared in front of them.

''He wants to go see his new girlfriend. You should be careful Jake in case someone tells Jess.'' Paige walked past Jake and sat down in a chair next to her father.

''Shut up Paige. No-one asked you so just shut up.'' Jake snarled at her and Booth sighed. The hostility between the two kids was wearing.

''No you can't, we are miles from anywhere. Where are you going exactly and how are you going to get there?'' Wade helped Booth out as he saw his weariness.

''I don't think I asked you and it's not really your business is it? Dad?'' Jake's hostility was not confined to Paige.

''Jakob, apologise to your grandfather and no you can't go anywhere. We're on vacation together and whether you like it or not you are going to have to spend some time with your family.'' Booth was as firm as he could muster and he could see in Jake's eyes that he saw the chink in the armour.

''Please dad. I'm only going to the village to play football. Libby's brother will pick me up and bring me back. Please, its ages since I played football with anyone that's any good. Yanks are crap at football.'' Jake said it before he could stop himself, he felt like he was home even though it was only the same continent and he slipped into familiar colloquialisms easily.

''That's real nice Jake so its so not going to happen now is it?'' Booth snapped. This was his worst nightmare, Jake had lost all trace of his American accent and was slipping happily back into his English alter ego. It was like the last two years had never happened, it was a form of rejection and Booth felt it was directed at him.

''It's a term of endearment not an insult.'' Jake tried to make it better but it was too late.

''Is it really? Sounded like an insult from where I'm sitting and if I hear you say it again there will be hell to pay do you hear me?'' Booth rankled gruffly.

''Yeah right whatever. No need to get all touchy.'' Jake shrugged and glanced sulkily away. Booth looked like he was going to say something else but Wade stopped him.

'' Jake, go away and leave your father alone. He's tired.'' Wade gave Jake a hard stare which he refused to meet. He just got up and walked away kicking the chair in frustration as he did. Booth sighed heavily and Jared looked at him sympathetically. He looked over at Paige who was looking smug. Her job was done and it had the required effect.

''Paige, I suggest you follow your cousin.'' Jared was equally as firm and Paige pursed her lips before walking away. Jared and Booth exchanged looks and then began to laugh.

''I think that is what you call divine retribution.'' Wade smiled and both his boys looked at him.

''Right because you were both perfect when you were growing up. Please.'' Wade looked away and shook his head laughing and his kids laughed with him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''The babies are asleep. Jet lag, their clocks are all out.'' Bones pulled up a seat and Janie joined them.

''How's Parker?'' Bones touched the head of the now sleeping boy on Booth's lap.

''He's just okay. I'm worried about him. He's so sad but he won't talk about it although I think he talks to Jake but he won't tell me.'' Booth expressed his concern.

''His mom died Seeley. Give him some time.'' Wade said reasonably.

''I know but I hate that he's suffering alone.'' Booth replied and Wade looked at him knowingly, Parker wasn't the only one suffering but that was a conversation for another time.

''This will help Seeley. Being with all of us away from all the memories.'' Bones understood the value of not having those reminders around you, it was how she viewed her father now.

''I guess. I'm going to put him to bed and we'll get some steaks on.'' Booth stood up and carried Parker upstairs.

''Here you go bub. Go to sleep.'' Booth stroked the hair from Parker's eyes as they opened blearily.

''I miss her daddy.'' Parker whispered.

''Yeah I know you do.'' Booth laid down next to him.

''So do I.'' Booth added.

''Do you?'' Parker sounded surprised.

''Yes bub, of course I do. I loved your mom.'' Booth was honest. Parker nodded solemnly and blinked as tears gathered in his huge brown eyes and Booth thought his heart would break for him. Parker couldn't control it anymore and he began to sob. Booth could do nothing but put his arms around him and wait for him to stop.

Booth slipped from the room fifteen minutes later and took a deep cleansing breath, this was draining and tiredness overwhelmed him.

''Tough huh?'' Bones looked at him from the stop of the stairs and Booth nodded. There were no words and anyways he didn't need them for her. She approached him and put her arms around him hugging him protectively. He breathed her scent in and let it comfort him.

''Better?'' Bones pulled away eventually and he nodded.

''Come on your father's telling us stories about his barber's shop. They are actually quite funny.'' Bones laughed as Booth rolled his eyes, he'd heard those stories a million times but they were exactly what he needed at that moment.

They ate steaks on the terrace and watched the sun sink below the Tuscan horizon , it was spectacular, amber, crimson and fuchsia intermingling in a light show that they felt was laid on especially for them.

''So Jake you've been here before. Tell us about it.'' Wade turned to his grandson who had sulked his way through dinner.

''Not a lot to say. Its wicked you know. Great beach, good ice cream and San Gimignano is great. They call it the Medieval New York and oh yeah Volterra which is kinda scary cos of the fort. Pizza's good too.'' Jake shrugged. It just made Booth feel worse, there was a sophistication in his son's experience that he didn't understand.

''Rome's great but it's a little far from here. You should go, the Coliseum is mind blowing and all the forum stuff, you can just imagine all the Romans walking around over indulging in dormouse and having orgies.'' Jake was animated as he spoke, his eyes lit up with memories and his English accent thickened. Booth looked at him as if he was a stranger. He knew nothing of any of this.

''Jake, you should go to bed.'' Booth couldn't bear this metamorphosis that was taking place in front of his eyes and he wanted it to stop.

''Okay, night.'' Jake stood up and walked away abruptly, he was still sulking but he had no idea how devastating his attitude was to his father.

''Seeley, don't torture yourself. He's only talking about the places like that not Alison.'' Bones read it right off.

''She will never be gone from our lives, never. Excuse me.'' Booth stood up and walked away without a word. Bones looked at Wade.

''Leave him be, he has to work this out himself. He's mixed up, he's coping with Parker and this thing with Jake is a curve ball. He didn't expect it. He'll be fine but you have to let him work it out himself. He'll get there he always does.'' Wade calmed her down and she nodded, trusting his judgement. He was good at reading at people, it where Booth got it from Bones realised.

''Though I will have a word with that grandson of mine who is being a trifle insensitive at the moment.'' Wade patted her hand and Bones was reassured. Paige looked up at that, that sounded like Jake was in trouble.

''Paige honey, bed for you as well.'' Janie said diplomatically, she was a transformed woman these days. Paige got up, she had what she needed so was happy to acquiesce.

They sat quietly for a while making small talk, listening to the cicadas and looking at the stars. Bones sat up as she heard a car pull into the drive way.

''Who is that?'' She was alarmed, Booth had not returned from his solitary walk.

''I'll take a look.'' Wade stepped in as always. He started to get up but was stopped in his tracks by screams of excitement.

''Surprise!'' Angela was running towards them with Jack not far behind her. Bones saw with an internal groan that Calista was bringing up the rear.

''Honey, did you really think I was going to let you come to Italy without me?'' Angela threw her arms around Bones who was frozen in shock although she knew that Angela was exactly who she needed as her husband seemed like he was going into a complete meltdown.


	2. Chapter 2 Poor Parker

Calista sat back and inhaled deeply.

''Italy is just wonderful isn't it? So romantic and nostalgic.'' Calista took a large sip of chilled local Rose and then popped an olive in her mouth.

''Yes, it's very beautiful. Ang, how did you fly?'' Bones was worried. Angela was close to her elective C Section date, a little over two weeks away.

''The perks of a private jet, Tempe. Don't have to ask anyone's permission. I am seeing my obstetrician tomorrow who is here on a conference so it couldn't be more perfect.'' Angela smiled at Bones' concern.

''You're having twins?'' Janie asked politely, Bones was amazed at the transformation in her sister in law who was now quiet and sweet.

''Yes, little girls. Poor Jack, there's going to be five to his one. Six if you include Cal.'' Angels referenced her friend who had taken up what seemed like permanent residence much to Jack's disgust.

''Where's Seeley?'' Jack needed his friend's back up here.

''He went for a walk.'' Bones said and Angela raised her eyebrows at her tone.

''Parker's in a bad way and Jake is being a brat again so he needed some air.'' Bones felt she had to explain.

''What's Jake done this time?'' Angela was in despair, she thought Jake would never grow up although in some ways he was too grown up.

''Simmer down, I'm on the case. My grandson will cease to be a problem very soon, I assure you.'' Wade smiled pleasantly and Bones decided she didn't want to know how he intended to achieve that.

''Seeley hates the fact that Jake keeps talking about coming here before. It reminds him of all he missed and Jake doesn't seem to care how his father feels. He's being very hurtful and it's annoying me as well to be honest.'' Bones filled Angela in.

''Oh right, yeah that must be tough. Have you heard from Alison?'' Angela wasn't sure she should even mention the name.

''No, which is worse because I think Jake does not that he would say so.'' Bones sighed, it was never simple this blended family but she didn't think the other mother being gone permanently was much of a solution either.

''Bones, where's daddy?'' Parker was standing looking bereft at the glass doors.

''Hey honey. What's wrong?'' Bones held her arms and Parker ran into them instantly. Bones pulled him onto her lap.

''Hey Parker, you okay little man?'' Jared stroked his head. Parker looked at him with huge brown eyes brimming with unshed tears and nodded seriously. Bones kissed his head and squeezed tight. Parker was heart broken and no-one knew how to help him.

''How about if I go see where daddy is?'' Wade stood up, his son had been gone way too long.

''Thank you Wade, that's a good idea.'' Bones smiled gratefully, she was quite worried now. Wade waved before making his way along the path that Booth had disappeared down. He found him quite quickly sitting staring across the olive groves, he looked as bereft and hurt as Parker. Wade sat down silently next to him, Booth glanced at his father and then dropped his head.

''You okay buddy?'' Wade finally spoke and Booth looked up with a drawn, white face.

''No dad, not really. Parker is so lost and I don't know how to help him. I can't bear it. Its all too much. I can't believe she left him.'' Booth shared his pain, Wade paused for a second before he spoke.

''It wasn't just him she left though was it?'' Wade was cautious but he knew he was right. Booth stared at him for a second and then his eyes filled with tears. It was a vulnerability that he would never show to anyone else not even his wife.

''No, it wasn't just him she left.'' Booth whispered as he finally admitted his grief.

''Lee, she was the mother of your child, you almost spent your whole lives together. It didn't work out but she was still an important part of your life. You are going to feel betrayed and deserted, it's natural. Those feelings are not a betrayal of the family you now have. In some ways you got lucky, you have a second chance. Most people never do but it doesn't mean that you can't mourn Rebecca. Tempe would understand, you need to let her help you.'' Wade told Booth what he needed to hear as he validated his son's conflicted feelings. As he spoke he put his arm around his fully grown son to comfort him. He was still Wade's little boy, the little boy who was suffering like he had when his dog died when he was five. He would never be anything else to Wade and Wade just wanted to take the hurt away like he did all those years ago.

Booth nodded, enjoying the solid comfort of his father beside him.

''You know Lee, I know I told you not to cry and be a man. There are times when crying is the most manly thing to do. You loved this woman once and you've lost her. Let it go son.'' Wade whispered the words and he felt relieved as his brave, strong son began to cry, he would be okay now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Paige will you fk off and leave me alone?'' Jake glanced irritably at the cousin he disliked so much but who seemed determined to shadow him.

''I bet you're not supposed to be doing that.'' Paige gestured towards the Play Station that Jake was playing.

''And that bothers me why?'' Jake turned away and carried on playing although he didn't deny her words.

''You're scared of your dad that's why.'' Paige smiled smugly.

''No, I'm not. And I really don't know why you are so interested in me or my family. Don't you have something to do anywhere but here? Go play with Brittany. She's your sister isn't she?'' Jake couldn't understand why this girl was in his face the whole time.

''Brittany is a baby.'' Paige regarded her nails.

''Do you like this colour nail polish.'' She held her hand out.

''What? Why would you think I have any interest in your nail polish? Go show Brittany your nail polish, she might be interested cos I'm sure as hell not.'' Jake muttered, he was staring intently at the TV screen and didn't see the look of hurt that passed over Paige's face, it was quickly replaced by a vicious bitter expression.

''Brittany! Brittany!'' Paige called to her younger sister. Brittany approached her warily, she was afraid of Paige and was bullied almost constantly by her.

''Do you like my nail polish?'' Paige held out her hand and Brittany nodded.

''It's pretty.'' She lisped.

''Only thing that is on you.'' Jake grinned as he wiped out a giant tarantula.

''I'll tell your ugly girlfriend at home about your new one if you keep being so horrible.'' Paige hissed at Jake.

''God, you are an evil bitch. Do what you like, I am so not bothered.'' Jake shrugged and then held up Paige's cell phone.

''Wonder what's on this that mommy wouldn't like.'' Jake began to check through the messages.

''Give me back my cell you bastard.'' Paige stood up and Jake ran off around the couch laughing. Brittany began to giggle and Paige glared at her.

''It's not funny. Stop laughing.'' Paige pinched the little girl's arm and she burst into tears.

''You nasty fking bitch. Oooops, that's not the delete button is it?'' Jake had only meant to tease her but watching her bully her little sister made him angry. Paige screamed at him and ran towards him. He jumped over the back of the couch and deleted several more numbers. Brittany watched all this with huge admiring eyes, she adored Jake and was happy that he was defending her.

''Mom! Mom!'' Paige screamed for her mother whilst trying helplessly to retrieve her phone.

''Sorry, I think I wiped all your numbers. Sorry.'' Jake threw the offending item onto the couch and took off laughing as he went.

''What? Oh my god, you have. Mom! Mom!'' Paige was hysterical and Brittany looked scared.

''Paige will you please be quiet? You are going to wake the babies.'' Janie walked calmly into the room. Jake almost ran straight into her, he screeched to a halt and tried not to look guilty.

''Mom! Mom! Look what he did, look!'' Paige rushed over waving her phone frantically

''Jake, what did you do?'' Bones was following her sister in law, Parker was standing beside her with his permanent sad face. Jake looked at him, aware that his brother couldn't take much more and a screaming family row wasn't going to help him. Guilt struck Jake straight in the solar plexus, he'd messed up yet again

''Nothing. I didn't do anything.'' Jake knew he'd gone a little too far but he hated bullies.

He saw his grandfather and father come through the patio doors and stifled a groan, this was going from bad to worse.

''Seeley, are you okay?'' Bones saw them too and was a little alarmed by Booth's demeanour, he looked worn out and weary.

''Daddy.'' Parker broke away and threw himself at Booth.

''Hey bub. I thought you were asleep.'' Booth picked him up.

''Couldn't find you. Don't go away like that daddy.'' Parker was so insecure it was painful. He closed his eyes and began to suck his thumb.

''He deleted all my numbers, all of my friends. I can't reach anyone now. He's ruined my life.'' Paige wailed and Jake tried not to laugh at such an OTT reaction.

''Didn't take long. Don't have many bloody friends do you?'' Jake made it worse and Paige gave him a death glare.

''Jake, go to your room.'' It was Wade who took charge, Jake could see that his dad was almost in as bad a shape as Parker so he felt even worse. He reacted like he always did when he was in a corner, he lashed out.

''Don't think so mate. I'm pretty sure I said before that you can't tell me what to do.'' Jake stepped a little further away from his grandfather just in case.

''Grandpa, he called me a bitch and he told me to f off. His language is terrible daddy.'' Paige smiled sweetly as she ratted Jake out, she decided to get her father onside at the same time.

''Is that true?'' Bones demanded.

''Yes, because she is. She's also a bloody bully. She pinched Brit, nasty cow.'' Jake was defiant and he made a face at Paige. Calista watched the scene from the patio next to Angela.

''He's very entertaining isn't he?'' She said to Angela who looked at her as if she was crazy.

''Is that what you call it?'' Angela rolled her eyes. Jack chuckled behind them, he found Jake funny as well. Angela kicked him in the shin with her heel and he cringed. He stopped laughing.

''Jakob! Go to your room right now.'' Booth finally found his voice and his son's words sent a surge of anger through his veins as he felt Parker begin to cry. Jake looked ready to protest but then he saw Parker's distress as well and he backed off immediately.

''Right fine. Whatever, devil incarnate all that shit. Sorry Parks, don't stress okay?'' Jake tried to make it up with his brother but it was a little late for that.

''Jakob, you have been told now go before I kick your butt in front of everyone.'' Booth was very upset with his eldest son. Parker just didn't need this, he needed peace and quiet. Paige smirked smugly and then flipped her cousin the bird.

''Paige!'' Jared reprimanded her but she ignored him.

''You know what Paige? If you're ugly inside it makes you ugly on the outside whatever shitty nail polish you use.'' Jake hadn't quite finished and Bones stared at him, unsure why he felt the need to destroy his cousin's self esteem.

''I am not ugly. You're a son of a bitch and I hate you.'' Paige retorted, anger flashing in her eyes. She threw the cell phone at Jake who stepped back letting it smash on the marble floor. He laughed at her as she looked appalled at what she had done.

''Don't think you meant to do that, you killed your cell. Won't be texting anyone now will you? Oh but hold on, you don't have their numbers anyways do you?'' Jake knew he was sending Paige into the stratosphere and he was enjoying it. Booth couldn't believe how evil he was being, not that Paige was much better. It was strangely fascinating to watch them rip each other apart. Booth made the decision to act before the tone for the rest of the vacation was set in stone.

''Okay so this is ridiculous. This is so not happening. Here take Parker for a minute, dad. Jed, Janie I am going to apologise now for what I'm about to do but for all our sakes this needs to stop. So I'm sorry.'' Booth handed Parker to his father and strode across the room. Jake watched him in alarm, this had got out of hand very quickly. Jared waved his arm, happy to let Booth handle it. Jared wasn't great at tough love. Booth grabbed each kid's arm before they could make a getaway.

''Right, you two listen and you listen well. We have come here for a vacation and have some quality family time together not to listen to you two spoilt brats fight with each other.''

''You will watch your mouths and be nice to each other. If you don't then you will answer to me. Are we clear?'' Booth used every ounce of authority he could muster and he was intimidating. The kids glared at each other, neither wanting to give in.

''Thats fine. We'll do it this way then.'' Booth let go of them, swatted each kids' backside hard and then took their arms again.

''Are we clearer now?'' Booth asked again. Paige stared up at him in complete shock and then nodded dumbly. Jake stared hard at the ground, embarrassment engulfing him. He was mortified that his dad had just treated him like he was five in front of a roomful of people.

''Jakob, answer me or I'll do it again.'' Booth had no such inhibitions, as far as he was concerned they were acting like brats so deserved to be treated that way.

''Yes dad, we're clear.'' Jake mumbled.

''Right now go to bed. I don't want to hear either of you again tonight. Go on, off you go.'' Booth let go of them and they slunk away silently. Booth sighed and then looked with a heavy heart at a still crying Parker. Wade was rubbing his back in an effort to comfort him and any doubts that Booth had about what he'd just done were dispelled. Parker could not cope with any conflict at all and Booth had to protect him, it was his duty and had to be his priority.

''I'm sorry Jared, Janie. I was probably way out of line there but I couldn't stand two weeks of that.'' Booth felt the need to apologise but Jared shook his head.

''Its fine Lee, you were right. Hopefully we can have some peace now.'' He added for reassurance.

''No Seeley, I agree with Jared. Paige's behaviour has been getting worse and worse. This might just straighten her out. You are very scary though aren't you when you want to be?'' Janie smiled at her brother in law who returned it tightly. He was a little fed up with always being the bad guy but it seemed to be the role he was stuck with.

''Here, I'll tuck Parker in, dad. Give him to me.'' Booth held out his arms to Wade and took Parker before climbing the stairs to try yet again to offer his mourning son some small comfort.


	3. Chapter 3 Lavender

Bones was sitting alone staring at the stars as she felt Booth sit down next to her. She held her hand out without looking at him and she felt him grasp it.

''You okay?'' She asked gently. She was eaten up with guilt about the pain she had caused her husband on top of everything else with her memory loss but she knew she had to put that to one side for now. She heard him exhale heavily and she glanced at him. He looked haggard and troubled, she had never seen him this way before.

''Seeley, talk to me.'' She coaxed him gently.

''About what?'' He said quietly looking away in the distance.

''About Rebecca and about your life together. Just talk about her, why you loved her.'' Bones instinctively knew this was what he needed to do and she wanted him to do it with her, no-one else. It would be painful for her but it was a selfless gesture borne out of her deep and abiding love for him.

''I can't Tempe. It's not right.'' His loyalty to her prevented him from helping himself.

''Yes it is Seeley it's so right its painful. You need to lay her to rest and you can't do that without remembering her in the best times. Not just the awful things, I want to know. I want to know her. If I'm going to be Parker's mother then I need to know his natural one, it's my duty to him as well as you.'' Bones spoke from the heart. Booth glanced at her, jolted by the realisation that whatever they were facing, they were connected in a way that he had never experienced before.

''Rebecca was really wild when I met her, a real party animal. The first time I saw her she was dancing with her friends after several margaritas. I though she was so hot that I knew there was no way I was leaving that bar without her.'' It was easy once he'd started and it all poured out. The hopes and dreams that disintegrated as Rebecca was just unable to accept his career, something that was an integral part of who he was. Her rejection of that was ultimately her rejection of him. By the time he was finished, he was crying softly and Bones was still clutching his hand.

''Ssssh, ssh Seeley.'' Bones got up and sat on his lap. Whenever she did these things, it always felt like it was someone else. Once upon a time, she would have never had given herself in such a way to another human being. She had finally found her soft place to land and so had Booth.

He kissed her tenderly and she felt the air catch in her throat. Her desire for him never satisfied, always just lurking under the surface.

''Wanna go fool around under the stars?'' He whispered. Bones nodded, happy to go anywhere with him at that moment. Booth stood up and carried her away in the olive groves where they finally laid the ghost of Rebecca to rest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake walked around the pool and glanced at the azure blue sky. He breathed deeply as the smell of lavender trees filled the air. He felt peaceful here, he had always loved Italy, he had enjoyed his best times with his mother here. He felt a longing for her that he hadn't for a long time. He sat down and dangled his feet in the water, he tapped a number into his phone.

''Hey mum, you still in bed?'' He laughed at his mother's early morning voice.

Wade stood watching his grandson on the phone and wondered what to do. He had heard from Booth about his real mother and remembered meeting her once. He also remembered how Booth suffered when he thought she had been killed, much as he was now.

Calista disturbed him.

''Good morning Wade. It's beautiful isn't it? Italy is a very special place.'' Calista rested her hand gently on Wade's arm and he smiled in return to her greeting.

''It certainly is. My family are from Naples.'' Wade shared a little.

''Are they? I should have guessed with the luscious hair you and your son possess.'' Calista flirted outrageously.

''Would you like some coffee? I love Italian coffee, gives you a very light head.'' Calista had made espresso and Wade nodded.

''Thank you.'' Wade pulled himself away from his problematic grandson and focussed on the quite stunning woman in front of him. She certainly took his mind off Jake.

Booth came down the stairs whistling and then stopped watching his father laughing with Calista, he stood rooted to the floor for a moment. It was just too ludicrous, Wade had twenty years on Calista although his father was obviously still a virile, attractive man. Booth dismissed it, they really didn't need any more complications that was for sure.

''Morning guys, wow what is that smell?'' Booth breathed in the scent.

''Lavender, wonderful isn't it? The smell of the Mediterranean.'' Calista laughed lightly in her floaty bygone age way. Miss Daisy through and through.

Booth accepted a coffee and then spied Jake sitting on the edge of the pool.

''Excuse me.'' Booth walked across the patio and sat down next to him. Jake looked at him in surprise.

''You look better.'' He commented and Booth smiled.

''Thank you Jake. That your way of telling me I looked like hell yesterday is it?''

''Pretty much. Is Parks okay?'' Jake wasn't totally self centred.

''Not really but that's gonna take a while. We all need to be patient which includes you. You need to spend some time with him, play with him some.'' Booth needed help here.

''I can do that. It's not a problem. He'll like the beach, you can body board. I'll teach him how to do it properly. He's older now, more fun.'' Jake slipped his phone behind him, out of sight. Booth saw it immediately but misinterpreted what he was hiding.

''No sneaking away to meet girls okay? You're on vacation with us.'' Booth said firmly and Jake nodded.

''Like I said not a problem. I get it, Parks mom died. I get that alright? Family first and all that. I love my brother.'' Jake was just slightly petulant and defensive but Booth ignored it.

'' I know that and he needs all of us right now. You as much as anyone. Be a good big brother Jake, these are the times that can shape your relationship with each other for the rest of your lives. Do you understand that?'' Booth knew something about this, his relationship with his own brother needed some work.

''Yeah I think I do.'' Jake replied because he actually did.

''Good boy. You taking a swim?'' Booth smiled, Jake missed the glint in his eye.

''Nah, not till later.'' Jake shook his head.

''Oh and no fighting with Paige. None of us need that.'' Booth added.

''Yeah dad, I think you made that kinda clear last night. I am not a baby you know. You made me look stupid'' Jake pulled a face as he stood up, Booth did likewise noting the cell still on the floor.

''No Jake, you did that all by yourself. So just remember no fighting, arguing, squabbling, none of the above. I will not put up with it, none of us will and I'll make you look stupid over and over if I have to.'' Booth warned Jake who blushed and looked away shrugging.

''Well just to remind you about the fighting.'' Booth picked Jake up in a blink of an eye and dumped him in the pool. Jake emerged coughing and spluttering.

''Dad!''Jake yelled. Booth laughed and Wade made him jump by coming up next to him.

''I was just going to do that.'' He laughed clapping his son on the shoulder.

''Couldn't help it. Think that's one to me kiddo.'' Booth teased Jake who splashed him in outrage.

''I will get you back for that.'' He promised.

''I'll look forward to it. Let battle commence.'' Booth walked away chuckling.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones answered the phone with a groan. She had been up during the night with both the little ones whose time clocks were out of synch.

''Hello.''Bones answered blearily.

''Hi honey.'' Her father's voice jolted her awake.

''Dad, how are you?'' She spoke warily. They had not really had a civil conversation since Bones memory loss.

''Well Honey. Isobel and I are here in Italy as well.'' Max now had her full attention.

''What? You are kidding me.'' Bones didn't want this, she wanted a quiet family vacation and yet everyone seemed determined to gatecrash.

''Honey, we need to speak to you. We have to explain. It is not what you think, it has never been what you think.'' Max spoke quietly.

''Really dad and how can it be anything else than what I think?'' Bones diction slipped in her anger.

''Honey, those were different times and people had to find different solutions to problems.'' Max was now talking in riddles and it was starting to annoy her.

''Dad, what the hell are you trying to say?'' Bones snapped.

''Not on the phone honey. Will you meet us?'' Max knew not to come to the villa.

''Okay when?'' Bones agreed reluctantly and made some brief arrangements. She rang off and fell back on her pillow grumpily.

''Well that wasn't the effect I was after. What's the matter didn't you have a good time?'' Booth stood at the bedroom door with a dopey smile on his face and Bones couldn't help but laugh.

''So you know I did but don't be asking for accolades, you're too cocky as it is. The belt buckle says so.'' Bones sat up and her mood lightened as she could see her husband's eyes were brighter and more alive than they had been for days.

''Wanna try again, just to make sure it was up to scratch.'' He flopped on the bed next to her and pulled her to him, squeezing her tight.

''I can't breathe.'' Bones squealed as he tickled her.

''Can't you? How about now?'' Booth tickled harder and Bones tried desperately to control her laughter, her sides were hurting and she was flushed but he still didn't stop.

Booth rolled on top of her and kissed her.

''I still can't breathe.'' Bones pushed him away half heartedly but he just laughed.

''We Doctor Brennan are on vacation and you are my wife, the sun is shining and the kids are asleep. That means there is only one way to start the day.'' Booth wasn't about to take no for an answer and Bones wasn't about to say it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Come on Parks. Let's body board.'' Jake dropped the stuff in his arms on the soft sand and scanned the beach. It was as beautiful as he remembered. The sea was fairly rough and just right for some fun.

''Looks kinda scary.'' Parker said uncertainly.

''Hey come on bub. Looks fun to me but stay where we can see you okay Jake?'' Booth encouraged Parker who nodded. Jake rolled his eyes at Booth's fussing.

''Okay but you'll stay with me right?'' Parker looked at Jake.

''Course I will bro. Never abandon you, you know that?'' Jake said exactly the right thing. Parker took his outstretched hand and they ran down to the ocean.

''Thank God, it's just us. Why is there always a crowd these days?'' Bones began to stretch out a rug whilst Booth fixed up the sun shade.

''Dunno, we have too many people who care about us I guess. Sucks to be us right?'' Booth grinned and Bones laughed.

''Okay point taken. Wasn't trying to sound ungrateful. No Buster, sun screen first then sand.'' Bones caught her toddler son who was already digging.

''Daddy, sand.'' Nate picked up two fistfuls as Bones rubbed cream on his legs. He was wearing a little sunsuit and looked very cute. Bones dropped a kiss on his chubby cheek and he giggled. he squirmed away from her and toddled over to Booth. He dropped the sand on Booth's feet and swung on his leg.

''Yes Buster sand. We'll build the biggest sand castle ever.'' Booth promised as he picked him up and Nate nodded content that he had his father's attention for once.

''Biggest.'' He agreed.

Bones sat back playing with Sarah on the rug whilst her family played happily around her and she felt like she'd gone to heaven. Her face clouded as she remembered her father, why couldn't he leave her alone?

''Da! Da!'' Sarah crawled across the sand to Booth like lightening and he swooped her up.

''Wanna join in do you sweetie? Well you get to be the princess, here.'' Booth put a small spade in her hand and she flicked at the sand.

Jake walked up the beach, spitting out salty water as he did.

''Come on Parks. Need some water, eyes are stinging.'' Jake didn't forget his brother and waited for him to catch up.

''Feel better?'' He asked him casually and Parker nodded.

''Yes a little.''

''Good, lets get some food. I'm starved. Although…'' Jake stopped at the edge of the sand castle as he gulped some water. He handed the bottle to Parker and surveyed the castle critically.

''That's good. Bet we could do better though don't you Parks?'' Jake asked as his brother stood next to him.

''You think? Want a competition do you? No problem guys but I gotta say this looks like the best sand castle ever right Buster?'' Booth grinned standing upright. He could see Parker had some light back in his eyes and he was relieved. Nate jumped around clapping his hands in delight at what they had created.

'' We could do way better.'' Parker said and Jake laughed.

''See, lets go Parks.'' Jake threw a spade to Parker.


	4. Chapter 4 But Is It True?

'We need to go soon. I'm meeting my father.'' Bones sighed as she watched the boys throwing a ball to each other, Nate running between them squealing in delight. Booth lay next to her and he stroked her thigh gently.

''That tickles.'' She giggled knocking his hand away.

''Does it?'' He grinned as he kissed her softly.

''How about that? Does that tickle?'' Booth moved closer and kissed her more deeply this time. Sarah was asleep in her stroller and the sun always made Booth amorous.

''Booth, stop it. The boys might see.'' Bones pushed him away yet again.

''They might see their parents kissing, that's gonna kill 'em.'' Booth caressed the soft part of her neck with his thumb as he watched her blush, aware that he could arouse her so effortlessly.

''You guys are gonna get arrested you know.'' Jake shook his wet hair all over them and Booth jumped away from Bones.

''You sure you want to do that Jake?'' Booth looked up at his grinning eldest son.

''Parks and I figured you need cooling off didn't we Parks?'' Jake stepped to one side and Parker launched a bucket of water all over Booth before both boys ran away with their roaring father on their tails. Nate brought up the rear as Bones watched laughing at such a normal family scene. Booth caught Parker first and carried him into the crashing break. Jake came back for Nate putting him on his shoulders and carrying him into the bubbling water. Jake stayed with Nate as Booth carried Parker out into the ocean with him clinging to his neck. Bones realised at that moment that Parker was going to be fine, he would recover from this blow and be all the stronger because of it. One thing was sure that his bond with Booth was set in stone although Bones knew that wasn't the case with Jake and Booth which was always a niggling worry. Jake walked up the beach carrying Nate on his back, he put him down next to Bones who wrapped him in a towel. Jake collapsed next to her and twinkled his eyes at her.

''So mom are you gonna make like a parent and feed me cos I'm starving?'' Jake pushed his luck and Bones gave him a warning look.

''There is food in the cool bag. Help yourself.'' She towelled Nate's hair dry as he tried to wriggle away. She finally gave up as he toddled over to sit in the middle of the sand castle.

'' Parks seems happier.'' Jake commented as he bit into a baguette.

''Yes, he does but we have to be careful Jake. It'll take a while. He's been through a lot.'' Bones was cautious and Jake nodded.

''I know. I get that. You're as bad as dad, thinks I'm stupid. Treats me like a little kid.'' Jake carried on eating nonchalantly and Bones shook her head at him.

''You need to give that up Jake. It just won't work any more. I agree with your father and don't behave like a little kid then he won't treat you like one will he? You smashed Paige's cell phone you brat.'' Bones raised her eyebrows and Jake laughed.

'' She did that herself having a hissy fit. She's the brat not me.'' Jake shrugged. Bones tutted.

''So you're all grown up now then? Must have blinked and missed that.'' Bones checked on Sarah who was sleeping soundly.

''Mom, did you make a joke?'' Jake laughed and Bones shrugged.

'' I was just checking as you appear to have decided that you are the finished article. Is that right?'' Bones played along.

Jake considered her words for a second and then grinned.

''Exactly so in the spirit of my new found maturity, if I tell you something real mature can I play football in the village tonight?'' Jake was as canny as ever.

''I will not answer that unless your dad and I agree.'' Bones was equally as canny. Jake looked at her in mock hurt.

''I am wounded mom. I am aware that you always feel the need to check with dad about such things, after all who needed the suffragettes right? I know that dad's in charge.'' Jake watched her carefully as she struggled to answer him.

''It is not a case of anyone being in charge. We are a partnership so I would discuss it with him that's all.'' Bones smiled smugly, happy with her reply and Jake laughed.

''Fair enough.'' Jake conceded defeat good naturedly. He didn't elaborate and in the end Bones just had to ask.

''What were you going to tell me?''

''Don't freak, promise?'' Jake waited for her agreement which didn't come.

''What have you done?'' She asked warily.

''Nothing, well not nothing but not anything I should be in trouble for.'' Jake replied hurriedly.

''Stop speaking in riddles or I'll stop listening.'' Bones was tired of cat and mouse.

''I called my mum and she's coming over on Wednesday to see me for a couple of days.'' Jake knew he had to be sensitive here especially as a look of hurt swept over Bones' face.

''Look mom, I love you and I live with you guys which I am real happy about but what with Parker and what's happened to him, it just feels like its time to deal. She exists and I… we can't pretend otherwise. Sorry.'' Jake tried his best and Bones tried to collect herself. She had to be bigger, she was the adult.

''Why didn't you discuss this with us first Jake?'' Bones was prepared to be reasonable.

''How could I? Dad told me Parks has to come first and he's right. He won't be bothered anyways, he has Parker. You should be glad that I'll be out of your hair for a while. I know I drive you crazy.'' Jake made a joke but Bones didn't laugh.

''Why are you telling me this Jake and not your dad?'' Bones asked although she knew the answer. She ignored Jake's comment about Parker and Booth, it was the way it was and it was pointless denying it.

''Could you talk to him for me please?'' Jake turned on the charm smile and Bones sighed in resignation. Jake's words make sense but Bones knew that Booth wouldn't see it that way.

''Jake, you should do that not me. It would be better from you.'' Bones pushed Jake to do the right thing.

''Please mom, he'll listen to you. He'll just be all hard ass with me, lay down the law. He just won't listen.'' Jake pleaded with her.

''Jake, you're being unfair.'' Bones protested.

''Please mom.'' Jake didn't give up and Bones caved just like she always did with her step son, she was putty in his hands. Whenever she heard him call her mom, it just reduced her to jelly, she couldn't help it.

''Okay but no promises.'' Bones agreed reluctantly and she knew she now had two things to do that day that filled her with dread.

''Thanks mom. Love you.'' Jake kissed her cheek before rising to go and play with Nate.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones sat nervously at the table sipping her wine. She was in a beautiful picturesque hilltop café and she should have been enjoying the sunshine but there was really only one thing on her mind.

She saw her father approaching her and she stiffened, she could see Isobel walking behind him and closed her eyes in an effort to compose herself. She missed Isobel and she could feel the familiar longing eating away at her. She had tried not to feel that way but she couldn't control it.

''Honey, you look lovely as always.'' Max smiled and kissed her before sitting at the table. Isobel hesitated and then sat without a word, avoiding Bones' eyes.

''Would you like a drink?'' Bones summoned the waiter.

''A beer please.'' Max smiled and then looked at Isobel.

''Mineral water please.'' Isobel's voice came out as a whisper and Bones realised she was as nervous as Bones.

''How's Seeley and the children?'' Max made small talk but Bones didn't do small talk.

''Dad, just say what you have to say and then leave me the hell alone.'' Bones hadn't meant to be that harsh but now it came to it, it just burst from her.

''Honey, please.'' Max tried to calm her down as the waiter placed the drinks on the table.

''No don't, just don't.'' Bones held her hand up as she tasted the hurt in her mouth.

Max exchanged a look with Isobel who nodded, Max took Bones' hand. She tried to pull away but he wouldn't let her.

''Honey, I loved your mother more than anything in the world and because of that I never told you the truth. It was what she wanted and I honoured that but I can't bear that you hate me. That makes me selfish but I won't apologise for loving my daughter.'' Max spoke confidently and Bones regarded him coldly.

''We tried after Russ, we so desperately wanted another baby but we waited and waited and nothing. Your mother had an infection after Russ was born and it left her unable to conceive again. The doctors couldn't explain it then but I suppose now they could. Then they just said unexplained infertility and left it at that. Told us to enjoy the child we had but it wasn't enough for your mom. She longed for a daughter, longed for you. Its important that you understand how much she wanted that, wanted you.'' Max paused as Bones frowned trying to take in what he was implying.

''Isobel and your mom stayed in touch, were close so she offered. One day, she just offered and we accepted. It was probably wrong but it felt right so we said yes.'' Max dropped his eyes and Isobel gazed away into the distance. Bones was confused as she desperately tried to formulate a reply to yet another revelation.

''But you said you had an affair?'' Bones could clearly remember those words.

''I was protecting your mother. It was stupid, I don't know why I said that. I didn't want you to see her as a failure.'' Max tried to rationalise the irrational.

''Why would I think that? It happens to millions of woman, your solution was a little radical but I understand why people may do something like that.'' Bones wasn't thrilled that Max seemed to have a low opinion of her.

''Are you going to say anything at all?'' Bones turned to Isobel, her hurt making her words harsh and judgemental.

''Temperance, I was young. I was childless and I adored Christine, adored Max. I thought it would be easy but it wasn't. It was the worst mistake of my life.'' Isobel cringed as the words came out all wrong.

''So I can now consider myself a mistake can I?'' Bones stood up, she had heard enough.

''No I didn't meant it like that. Giving you up was the mistake, having you was the best thing I ever did but…'' Isobel stopped as the pain of loss choked her. Bones felt compassion form nowhere.

''How young?'' Bones needed to know.

''I had just turned twenty and I was unhappy at home. Your parents offered me a way out or so I thought.'' Isobel saw a chink and her eyes lit up with hope.

''Old enough to know better. Russ was nineteen when you left us. Its not that young.'' Bones threw the words at Max who looked cornered. Bones knew it was young, very young but she couldn't bring herself to forgive so easily.

''I don't know what to say to all this. You need to give me some time. I will call you when I'm ready.'' Bones walked away, she could felt tears welling in her chest and didn't want them to see her pain. She walked rapidly to the car with her head down, desperate to get home to her family where she felt safe.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''How you doing bub?'' Booth was walking with Parker in the olive groves. Jack was ahead searching for bugs, it was one of Parker's favourite pastimes and Booth was happy to tag along.

Parker stopped and stood very still before looking up at Booth with huge, earnest eyes.

''I think I'm okay daddy but….'' Parker stopped and looked down at the ground.

''What bub?'' Booth crouched down beside him. Parker looked at him again, his eyes sad.

''I shouldn't should I? Mommy died so I should be sad all the time. It's bad that I feel happy, that I like being with you. I shouldn't be playing in the ocean, having fun should I?'' Parker needed some answers. Booth groaned.

''That is absolutely what you should do, it's what mommy would want. What made mommy the happiest of all?'' Booth was surprised that Parker looked puzzled but after what had happened maybe that wasn't that surprising.

''You bub. You made mommy happy and when you were having fun, mommy was too. She'll be watching you and laughing just like she always did. It's your duty to your mom to be happy and healthy, it's what she wanted, what she wants. Do you understand that?'' Booth wasn't sure he did.

''I guess.'' Parker nodded doubtfully.

''Okay bub, you need to trust me on this. The one thing mommy would want was for you to have a real good time and enjoy yourself. She would not want you to spend your time crying and being sad. Do you believe me?'' Booth was firm and Parker considered his words.

''She did laugh a lot when we played. She used to get real upset when I cried.'' Parker could see some truth in what Booth said.

''Yes she did so try not to. You will sometimes but that's okay too but don't feel bad about having fun. Mommy would hate that.'' Booth stood up and Parker took his hand. They strolled happily together in the evening sun with Jack running around like a little kid showing off what he found from time to time. He would stand with his ridiculous hat perched on his head holding aloft a wriggling insect and smiling in delight. Parker giggled at him and Booth enjoyed listening to him laugh again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Hun, what's the matter? How did it go?'' Angela pulled up a chair and looked at her friend's pale face. The villa was empty apart from them and Jake, the rest of the family still sight seeing.

''I apparently am an early example of a surrogate baby. My mother couldn't conceive so Isobel agreed to have my father's baby for her. I feel like I'm in the plot of a cheap novel, this is so ridiculous.'' Bones gulped her wine and Angela took it from her hand.

''That will not help. You are not good in a crisis when you're loaded.'' Angela smiled wryly and Bones couldn't help smiling in return.

''Ang, I don't think I'm good in a crisis period.'' Bones added bitterly.

''So that's not true, there's no-one better at crisis and you know it. Honey is this really a crisis though? It's better than what you thought before isn't it?'' Angela was the voice of reason as always.

''Is it true though? I can't believe a word my father says.'' Bones wasn't going easily.

''Well Tempe, you are going to have to figure that out yourself. You need to speak to Isobel don't you? That is a conversation long over due and you cannot hide behind your anger at Max to avoid it any longer.'' Angela said what others had been too cowardly to and Bones sighed.

''I just want to have a vacation with my family.'' Bones was tired and Angela nodded.

''Do that. Enjoy yourself. Leave all this until after. This will give you time to think. I will get rid of Max.'' Angela said grimly. Bones shook her head.

''No Ang, you have the babies. What did the doctor say?'' Bones remembered Angela's appointment.

''Everything is fine. Now I am giving you this wine back only if you promise to behave. Do you?'' Angela gave her a stern look and Bones laughed.

''Yes okay but I may push Calista in the pool later if she doesn't put my father in law down.'' Bones warned and Angela gave her a wide smile.

''Now I may even help you with that one.''

''Mom, where's dad?'' Jake wandered up wearing sneakers and a soccer shirt.

''I don't know honey. Jake where are you going?'' Bones realised that she still had to speak to Booth about Alison.

''To the village to play football. You said I could.'' Jake twisted Bones words.

''Will you just play soccer and then come back? You promise?'' Bones was caving as always. Angela watched the interaction with resignation, it was always this way between these two. Bones could never be consistent and Jake thrived on that, not a huge surprise considering his past.

''Scouts honour.'' Jake grinned aware that he had got his own way.

''How are you getting there?'' Bones tried to cover all bases.

''Getting a lift. Bye, I'll be back for dinner. Laters Ange.'' Jake was away before Bones could pose her next question.

''Hun, when are you going to start saying no to that kid?'' Angela rolled her eyes whilst Bones chose to ignore her.


	5. Chapter 5 Just Say No

I changed the title as this is the last in this series. Its from the Green Day song which has made me cry on many occasions when I've had to say farewell. Its been fun and I have had some great reviewers but all good things come to an end so end it must. There will be a few more chapters and then we will say good bye.

I had not planned to write on after the last one but I knew that there were unresolved issues and I hate those. So these chapters will resolve them not always happily but there will be resolution.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones was lost in thought when Booth found her. Parker was playing with Brittany in the pool and the others were starting dinner having visited a delicatessen and using all the goodies they had brought home. Calista and Wade were playing backgammon of all things but that situation was way too horrific for Booth to even contemplate.

''Penny for them?'' Booth filled her wine glass as he spoke and Bones smiled up at him.

''Its so peaceful here. Would you ever like to live this life, a simple life? I could write and you could grow olives.'' Bones lost herself in a fantasy for a moment.

''That sounds great Tempe but as I can't even cultivate a house plant, I don't think I'd be much good at it. I think we'd starve.'' Booth laughed as he sat down stretching in the sun lounger.

''True.'' Bones laughed in agreement and sipped her wine. She was feeling a little light headed but at least it made the conversation with her father a bleary memory.

''I take it your talk with Max didn't go so well.'' Booth read her easily as always.

''It was interesting but I don't want to talk about it now maybe later.'' Bones needed some peace and didn't feel ready to discuss it with him yet but she would.

''Okay when you're ready then.'' Booth accepted that and they sat in a comfortable silence watching the sun sink slowly.

''Hey guys, you look disgustingly relaxed.'' Jared sat next to them and Booth sat up.

''How was Sienna?'' he asked, happy to chew the fat with his brother. Bones seemed to be dozing.

''Beautiful, as you'd expect. Cobbled streets and so much history it could choke you. Paige complained the whole time. You taking your kids sightseeing then?'' Jared asked with a grin and Booth looked ashen at the idea.

''Not sure that would go so well although Jake likes history so maybe just him. Leave the babies with dad and Calista who keeps offering to take care of them but I love my children. So maybe we might have to rethink that.'' Booth made a face and Jared raised his eyebrows chuckling as he did.

''So what is the story there then?'' Jared asked the only other person he thought might have a clue.

''I have no idea but considering Calista's life agenda, it does not fill me with much confidence.'' Booth shook his head, that little situation was too ridiculous.

''Why? What does that mean?'' Jared was baffled.

''Calista asked Seeley to father a child with her. Her biological clock is ticking.'' Bones sat up and laughed at Booth's face.

''So you are kidding me. Does dad know? It's a given that you said no so I take it Dad is being considered as a substitute then? I hope if he says no she's not gonna try me.'' Jared laughed and Booth gave a tight smile.

''Don't think he has a clue and I'm not telling him. Feel free if you want but I think the old man is enjoying the attention. I might buy him some condoms though.'' Booth raised his eyebrows at Jared who carried on laughing, not taking it too seriously.

''Like he did for you back in the day?'' Jared referenced the past and Bones gave him an interested look.

''Don't tell me, under the bleachers again.'' She said with a shake of the head.

''Yeah something like that. Seeley had his own spot. I think there might be a plaque. He was pretty notorious.'' Jared ratted Booth out happily and Bones slapped her husband's arm.

''Hey Bones, I was young okay. Just sowing my wild oats.'' Booth defended himself.

''And I respected them all I swear and can tell you all their names.'' Booth held his hand up to back up his words.

''Well you'd better have used those condoms. No more kids I hope.'' Bones wiped the smile off his face whilst Jared chuckled at his brother's expense.

''No Tempe, no more kids. I am absolutely certain. I have more than enough of those already.'' Booth replied wryly.

''Good. Please don't tell Jake, Jared. It's not what he needs to know.'' Bones said caustically.

''Ain't that the truth.'' Jared took a gulp of cold beer.

''Where is Jake? It's way too quiet.'' Booth looked around and Bones groaned internally.

''He went to play soccer. I said he could.'' Bones admitted with a grimace.

''Tempe, why did you do that? I said no. You have got to say no sometimes. He just gets you on your own and you cave after he sweet talks you.'' Booth was annoyed and Jared gave Bones a sympathetic look.

''It wasn't like that. Anyway why can't he play soccer? It's not like its doing any harm.'' Bones couldn't see the problem.

''He is supposed to be on vacation with us not chasing girls.'' Booth retorted and Bones gave him an amused look. Jared chuckled.

''Must be in the genes.'' Jared added for good measure. Booth gave him a 'thanks for nothing' look

''Okay so that's rich coming from me. I get that but I was seventeen then not fourteen and it was at home not in a foreign country. Do you actually know where he has gone?'' Booth had an answer and Bones blushed. She had no idea but she didn't want to admit it.

''The local village.'' She replied flippantly.

''Which is where exactly cos there are three of those?'' Booth shook his head in despair and sat back grumpily.

''You'll get heart burn if you get so stressed.'' Bones said, her tone patronising.

''Thank you Temperance, I'll bear that in mind.'' Booth replied huffily.

''So I think as you are already annoyed, I might as well talk to you about something else.'' Bones knew that there was little point waiting to get Booth in a good mood because that wasn't going to happen until Jake reappeared and she needed to do it before then so Booth had some time to get used to the idea.

''Jake called Alison and she is coming to see him day after tomorrow for a couple of days.'' Bones said bluntly. Booth didn't react immediately.

''Why do you know this already and I don't?'' Booth asked quietly. He felt like his son and wife were plotting against him which was hurtful.

''Seeley, he didn't want to speak to you about it so he spoke to me. I know he shouldn't have but he said that you wouldn't listen. That's true isn't it?'' Bones caught Booth out.

''Yes I guess it is so what do you want to do?'' Booth looked at her and Bones was shocked, he didn't normally ask when it came to Alison, he made the decisions and that was it. This time felt different.

''I'm not sure but I think it's to do with Rebecca. He's seen what happened with Parker and it set him thinking. Me too really.'' Bones gazed out across the olive groves.

''Yeah your parents are what they are aren't they? But how do you feel about it Tempe?'' Booth sounded reflective and reasonable which was a first when it came to this.

''What I think is that we let him see his mother and we acknowledge that she is his mother and we trust Jake. Anyway they need to speak don't they? Alison should explain herself to him now he's older, she owes him that. '' Bones said what she didn't want to. Jared was watching silently as they struggled with this dilemma.

'' Yeah that's pretty much what I think too but I 'm going to talk to her myself first. Lay some ground rules, she's hurt that kid enough but she should face her failings. He deserves the chance to confront her.'' Booth shocked Bones by his quiet acceptance although it was clear that Jake's well being was his main consideration.

''You do?'' Bones couldn't hide her surprise.

''Tempe, Jake has a happy and safe home with us. He loves us and he's a bright kid. He'll work this out and we just have to let him. Alison has avoided her culpability for long enough. '' Booth shocked her further.

''Seeley there is a minus to all this.'' Bones said quietly.

''Oh I know he will be a nightmare when he gets back but you know Tempe its worth it, she is his mother and we have to cope with that. We have to do that for him, not her, him.'' Booth furthered rendered Bones speechless.

''You're surprised Tempe, which sucks. I'm not an idiot you know. A mother is not something you throw to one side on a whim despite what they may have done. I'd do anything to have mine back as would you. I can cope with Jake being a brat for a few days if he gets to see his mom, he needs to resolve this. Anyways its no big deal, the acting out, on accounts of the fact that I'm bigger than him remember? Soon get him back on track. '' Booth laughed as he spoke and Bones squeezed his hand, this was more of a break through than he was making out. He was trusting Jake and it meant that there was a new dimension to their relationship now, it had finally moved on.

''Although if Jake decides that's it then we have to respect that as well and so will Alison. What is best for him has to come first.'' Booth knew where the priority lay.

''I have my mother back don't I but she's not the one I wanted?'' Bones revealed a little of her inner pain.

''No she isn't but before you knew that you loved her like a mother. Is it worth losing that again? What did she really do wrong apart from love you too much to keep quiet?'' Booth confronted her and Jared watched such brutal honesty between two people with fascination. He knew he didn't have this with his own wife and it made him sadder than he could ever express.

''I don't know how to deal with this Seeley.'' Bones forgot that Booth didn't know the whole story.

''Tempe stop thinking so much, spend some time with her. Get in some mother daughter time then decide how you feel. You have allowed her to grow into a big bad monster in your head, that's not Isobel. She's a nice woman and she wants to be part of your life. If we can learn anything from Rebecca it's that no-one has forever, things change in a heart beat and it can leave you with feelings that you can never resolve. You can deal with them but they remain unfinished business forever. I don't want that for you or Jake, I love you both too much for that.'' Booth had thought a lot about this, the last couple of weeks had forced him to.

Bones absorbed what he said, she knew that she should explain more of what she'd learnt but he made so much sense she wanted to consider her next move.

''I'm going to take a walk before dinner.'' She stood up and Booth caught her hand.

''Will you be okay?'' He asked, concerned as always.

''Yes, I think I might be.'' Bones felt stronger, more centred and it gave her clarity. She had allowed her emotions to cloud her normally analytical mind.

''Okay, be careful.'' Booth smiled and she stooped to kiss him, lingering for a moment as she inhaled his distinctive scent that drove her so crazy most of the time.

''That Doctor Brennan is a dangerous invitation what with all the sun and wide open spaces around here.'' Booth nudged her gently with his forehead as he spoke and she smiled seductively at him before whispering.

''That's what I was counting on. Raincheck?''

''Yeah okay, raincheck.'' He looked disappointed as she stood up and walked away into the olive groves.

''Wow you guys are a great advertisement for marriage you know. Smouldering or what?'' Jared commented, unable to keep the envy from his voice. Booth blushed and sipped his beer, he had forgotten his brother was there for a moment.

''You're a lucky guy Lee.''

''Yeah thanks Jed, I guess I am. Tempe seems a little better doesn't she? More focussed.'' Booth felt confident that Bones would find some equilibrium.

''I wish I could speak with my wife like that. Have proper discussions. She was raving before now she doesn't speak and she seems so weary like life has disappointed her, like I've disappointed her. She used to look at me that way once upon a time.'' Jared felt he could speak to Booth, that he would understand.

''Well maybe you guys need to have more fun Jed? How about we take care of the kids tomorrow and you spend the day together just the two of you? Go to the beach, kick back have some drinks, some good food. It would help.'' Booth thought that Janie had forgotten how to live.

''Dunno what Paige would say?'' Jared grimaced.

''Jed, buddy you cannot let a fourteen year old kid dictate to you. Believe me? I know. I have one who would if I gave him half a chance. You need to toughen up a little, let her know she's the kid and you're the adult cos, and don't take this the wrong way Jed, I don't think Paige gets that.'' Booth was uncompromising and Jared sighed.

''I know but she cries and I feel bad so I can't go through with any consequences or say no. I suppose I've over compensated for how it was when Janie was sick. I feel guilty that I let it go on for so long.'' Jared struggled to be anything other than be indulgent with his daughters.

''It won't do her any good in the long run. Do you think I like it when Jake gets all tearful cos I've been a hard ass or when he tells me he hates me? That's not what I wanna hear but it just comes with the territory. Grounding him is more of a punishment for us than him. He has driving us crazy down to a fine art when he's stuck in the house with nothing but chores to do but you just have to ride the storm. It makes life easier in the long run plus no-one wants their kid to be a brat. Jake is one half the time even though I do all those things. Can you imagine if I didn't?'' Booth thought his brother needed to step up as a parent and told him so.

''Yes I see your point.'' Jared agreed with a smile.

''Do you ever just say because I said so? You explain yourself all the time, kids jump on that, it gives them an opportunity to argue with you. Just say no and refuse to discuss it. Its easy, in fact sometimes its fun. You've done your time as a kid so now they get to suck it up instead. It's kinda therapeutic. One of the few times anyone does what I say without me threatening to shoot them first.'' Booth laughed, he was being tongue in cheek of course but Jared understood what he was saying.

''Is that what you were trying to tell Tempe?'' Jared was curious.

''Yes it was. She lets Jake talk her round because she gives him the chance. Don't give Paige the chance to do that to you. Just tell her, she might fight you at first but she'll get the message eventually.'' Booth shrugged, he thought Paige would cave quite easily. In many ways it was what she was crying out for, she needed some boundaries, some structure. Her family had been in turmoil for over a year now which had to be disruptive and confusing.

''How come you find being a father so easy?'' Jared wanted to know and Booth laughed.

''I don't, it's the hardest thing I've ever had to do but I do the best I can. You need to follow your instincts more Jed. Talking of kids I can hear my baby girl screaming the house down so excuse me. Oh and Jared go out with Janie we'll look after the kids and Paige will be just fine. Trust me okay?'' Booth patted his brother's back before rising to get Sarah.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Because I said so that's why.'' Booth couldn't quite believe that he had to use those words after he had advised Jared to use them only the previous evening. It was divine retribution and they were totally ineffective so Booth was glad that Jared wasn't there to see it.

''Real convincing dad.'' Jake laughed from the edge of the pool.

''I don't want to and I won't.'' Parker poked his tongue out at Booth and pushed himself into the middle of the pool. He stayed there treading water.

''Parker, you have been in that pool for over an hour and you are going pink so you need to get out and let me put some sun screen on you right now.'' Booth tried to ignore the fact that Jake was smirking at him now, enjoying the show.

''Parks you wanna play some ball?'' Jake pushed off the edge of the pool and joined his brother.

'' Jakob do not encourage him. Both of you out of the pool. We're gonna have some food so come on or I will come get you.'' Booth looked at Bones helplessly who was sitting in the shade playing with Sarah and Savannah.

''Don't look at me. They do what they want most of the time when I say anything.'' Bones wasn't much help. Angela giggled, it was funny to watch Booth who was normally so in control at a loss when faced with a non co-operative seven year old.

''He won't.'' Jake whispered to Parker.

''I know.'' Parker laughed and launched the ball at Jake who caught it expertly.

''Uncle Seeley, I hurt myself.'' Brittany pulled on Booth's hand as he glared at his boys, he looked down at an adorable yet tear stained face.

''What did you do honey?'' Booth crouched down and frowned as he looked at what was so obviously a malicious human scratch on the little girl's arm.

''Ouch, that's looks like it hurts. How did you do that?'' Booth picked her up and she squealed as he twirled her around.

''What's the matter? Not scared of heights are you? I won't drop you promise.'' Booth made her giggle as he pretended to do just that. Brittany clung on screaming in delight.

''Tempe, hold onto Brit whilst I get something for that.'' Booth handed her over and Bones frowned looking at the scratch and then Booth.

''Yes, I know. I'll be right back. You two get out of the pool. I won't tell you again. I'll be cracking skulls if you're not out by the time I get back, you have been warned.'' Booth yelled at the two boys who carried on playing oblivious.

''Great just great. Guess that's means I'm getting wet then?'' Booth muttered to himself as he went to fetch some antiseptic from the kitchen.

He stopped and looked at Paige who was slumped in front of the TV watching an OC DVD.

''So this goes off.'' Booth flicked the remote and Paige shot him a look laced with daggers.

''Did you hurt your sister?'' Booth made sure he looked mean and Paige blushed looking away.

''She did that herself. She's so dumb.''

''You are a very bad liar Paige. Leave your sister alone. Get up and go in the sun, get some air.'' Booth snapped and Paige pouted at him.

''Sun gives you cancer or hasn't anyone ever told you that? Thought your wife was a doctor.'' She folded her arms and stared at the blank TV screen.

''I wasn't asking.'' Booth barked and she looked at him, a wary look in her eyes but she was listening at least.

''When will mom and dad be back?'' She asked huffily.

''They will back when they are ready. So you have a choice, you go outside and behave like a civilised human being or you go to your room for the rest of the day. Which is it going to be?'' Booth had done this many times and Paige' attitude did not bother him one bit.

She sized him up, Booth could see her doing it. She got up and flounced out onto the patio.

''That's what I thought.'' Booth said to her back, Paige was nowhere near the adversary Jake was when he wanted to be or so Booth naively thought.

Booth was still searching for antiseptic when he heard his father and Calista come through the front door, Hodgins following.

''It was tough but you get through. War is an experience.'' Wade's deep voice reverberated around the hallway and Calista said something in reply that Booth couldn't make out. It must have been complimentary because when Booth looked up Calista was clutching Wade's arm whilst he looked at her undulgently. Booth saw Hodgins roll his eyes, he had had his fill of the great love affair for one day.

''We have a million different pastas, some great cheese and the biggest olives and tomatoes you've ever seen. Plus some sausage, ham and fresh bread . A veritable feast.'' Hodgins declared placing various bags on the counter.

''How about the guys make lunch and you go sit down with the girls?'' Wade waved Calista towards the patio and patted her butt as she went. Booth cringed, however old you were it was never easy seeing your parent as a sexual being. Booth knew he was going to have to broach this subject with Wade and he wasn't looking forward to it.

''Glad to see you guys back cos I need some help with the kids who are all being a pain in the ass.'' Booth began to unpack groceries.

''Defeating you are they? My grandchildren are all characters aren't they?'' Wade chuckled with pride and slapped Booth on the back.

''The boys are fine, I can yell and intimidate them. It's the girls, I don't know what to do with them.'' Booth complained.

As if on cue there was a scream from the yard. They all ran as the screams increased in ferocity. Jake was pulling Brittany from the pool as they arrived, she was hysterical and coughing up water. Booth scooped her up and attempted to calm her down.

''Ssssh honey you're okay. It was just a shock is all.'' He said softly in the little girl's ear.

''You pushed her you nasty bitch. You could have killed her she can't bloody swim. You are crazy, totally crazy.'' Jake was advancing towards Paige who backed away. Wade was there in a shot pulling Jake away before he got to his cousin.

''Jake, stop it. It was an accident that's all wasn't it Paige?'' Wade pushed his grandson behind him and confronted Paige.

''I didn't mean to. I didn't see her.'' Paige stumbled out.

''That's not true. I saw you, you pushed her.'' Jake tried to get around Wade who held him back.

''Paige, go upstairs to your room right now.'' Booth said quietly and Paige rushed away.

''Jake stop it. It won't help. You're upsetting Brittany.'' Booth spoke to his son who looked about ready to kill someone.

''She did it deliberately. She's a nutter, a total nutter.'' Jake was incredulous that no-one was listening to him.

''Jake, we know okay but just leave it for now.'' Booth said and Jake rolled his eyes.

''Fine but I'm locking my door tonight cos she's deranged and I don't want my throat cut in my sleep thanks very much.'' Jake managed to terrify Brittany and Parker in one sentence. Brittany began to cry even harder and Parker looked at Booth in horror.

''Dad?'' he said in a small panicky voice.

''Jake was only kidding weren't you Jake?'' Booth flashed a warning look at Jake who shrugged.

''Yeah right, only kidding. Paige is very balanced.'' Jake shook his head and Parker looked less than sure.

''It's okay Parks. Dad was right I was kidding.'' Jake did the right thing but it didn't help much.

''Give her to me.'' Bones took Brittany from Booth and sat down with her. She started to rock her and sing quietly so Brittany gradually stopped weeping.

''So we got out of the pool like you said.'' Jake grinned and Booth had to laugh. He ruffled Jake's sun bleached white hair and tried not to feel guilty for his actions the night they arrived, maybe he'd jumped to conclusions about that altercation a little too quickly

''Yes you did which means you can come help with the food.'' Booth managed to make Jake groan as the men went back to the kitchen with an extra helper. Booth knew in his heart that Jared was going to need to do a lot more than just say no to Paige and he felt for his brother.


	6. Chapter 6 Watershed

Parker was quiet all through lunch and Jake knew it was his fault so as soon as he could, he got Parker alone.

''Parks, we gonna play catch. Get your mitt.'' Jake stood up and threw his napkin down. Parker didn't need telling twice and took off for the house.

''Sorry?'' Booth asked and Bones looked at her step son expectantly. Paige smirked at him which pissed him off. Jake knew that he wasn't supposed to leave the table without asking first, manners were important to his parents for some strange reason that Jake couldn't fathom. Jake ignored Paige and did what was expected although he added some attitude to save some face.

''Yeah right, whatever. Can we be excused please?'' Jake pulled an agonised face as Calista giggled again at something Wade said and Booth stifled a laugh. It was painful and you really couldn't blame the kid.

''Yeah sure. Where are you gonna play?'' Booth thought catch sounded like fun too.

''There's a field about five minutes away. That's okay isn't it?'' Jake checked and Booth almost fell off his chair. Bones exchanged an amused look with Angela.

''Yes, I just wondered that's all. I'm might come down in a while. Be careful.'' Booth called after the already departing boys.

''Catch huh?'' Hodgins was interested as well, he liked baseball.

''Like a game of catch myself.'' Added Wade. Bones waved her hand.

''Go, play your childish games. Go to war or whatever it is you do. We've got this.'' The men were up and gathering equipment in the blink of an eye.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Parks, what I said about Paige isn't true okay? She won't kill you in your bed honest.'' Jake spoke earnestly to his brother as they walked along the dusty lane.

''You sure?'' Parker was so concerned and Jake knew it was because for a while there Parker lived with that fear every night, that someone would get him in his bed. Jake felt bad yet again and tried to think what he could do to help, he had no idea he was already doing just that.

''Tell you what? Come sleep with me tonight. I like it when you do, means I don't have nightmares.'' Jake still suffered from those and he wasn't lying, he liked his brother sleeping with him. It wasn't something he'd advertise but it was a special bond between the two boys, they lay awake for hours playing word games or Jake would tell Parker stories. It had got them through some hard times and no doubt it would continue to. Booth knew about it and it pleased him that that they always had each other come hell or high water.

''You sure?'' Parker was thrilled, he missed his mother most at night and Jake would help, he always made Parker feel safe and secure.

''Yeah Parks. I'm sure.'' Jake slung his arm around his brother's slight shoulders and they walked along silently together.

''My mum's coming to see me.'' Jake needed to talk to someone about this and Parker was the one he trusted enough to talk to.

''Are you scared?'' Parker hit the nail on the head and exhibited an insight into Jake that no-one else had apart maybe from his father and Bones. Others viewed him as this tough kid who was good at sport, there was far more to him than that but it was a side he only showed to his family and close friends. It was defensive, learned behaviour borne from a strong survival instinct which he had needed all those years ago but somehow he couldn't let it go.

''Yes Parks. I am, I have to talk about some stuff to her and it's not going to be nice.'' Jake nodded kicking a stone as he spoke.

''Cos her boyfriends hurt you and she let them.'' Parker did it again and Jake felt sad that at seven Parker had any idea about these things, it was the one thing he wished he could have protected him from.

''Yes because of that. It wasn't so much that she let them more that she pretended it wasn't happening. Mums shouldn't do that should they?'' Jake replied with a heavy heart. Parker nodded sadly, he understood far too well.

''You should talk to daddy.'' Parker surprised Jake.

''Do you think?'' Jake wasn't sure that was such a great idea, Booth just got mad about Alison most of the time.

''Yes I do. He will make you feel better, he's the dad. You're always saying that.'' Parker was certain, he had total faith in Booth and couldn't understand why Jake didn't.

''Maybe you're right.'' Jake said thoughtfully. Jake knew Booth was the person he should speak to but something held him back, it was macho pride. He didn't want Booth to see him as weak and needy, he was fourteen after all. He should be able to stand on his own two feet by now. He wasn't a kid anymore.

''This is it.'' Jake jumped over a low wall and helped Parker follow him.

''Looks like we have company.'' Jake nodded his head as the male members of their family appeared in the distance.

''We can have a game.'' Parker was happy and that made Jake happy.

''Yeah it'll be fun.'' He agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake sat against the wall and took a gulp of water. Booth sat down next to him and Jake looked at him knowingly.

''So dad what do you want to talk to me about?'' Jake handed over the bottle of water that he had just drunk from.

''Nothing. Just checking in on you that's all. Can't a dad do that?'' Booth accepted the bottle and drank deeply.''You need to put some sun screen on, it's hot out here.''

Booth threw a bottle over to him which Jake, of course, ignored. Jake rolled his eyes as his dad fussed yet again.

'' I think I'll survive. Is grandpa having sex with Calista?'' Jake asked suddenly and Booth choked on the water spluttering it everywhere. Jake laughed and banged him on the back.

''Why would you ask that?'' Booth finally managed to answer.

''Cos sure seems that way to me. He will use birth control won't he? Cos I know that you don't want a little brother and I sure as hell don't want an uncle way younger than me. It's kinda gross.'' Jake didn't quit and Booth tried to think how to reply.

''I don't know is the honest answer Jake but I'm sure he will use birth control if he does.'' Booth found some words from somewhere.

''Good although you should probably talk to him about it. Actually I don't think that's such a good idea as you're not that great at birth control either so maybe I should talk to him.'' Jake's eyes were twinkling and Booth resisted the urge to cuff the back of his head.

''I wouldn't Jake if you know what's good for you.'' Booth could just imagine how Wade would react to that.

''Won't then. Not that bothered really.'' Jake shrugged.

''But something is bothering you isn't it?'' Booth took his chance.

''Mom spoke to you didn't she?''

''Yes she did. I'm okay with it but I want to talk to your mother first. There are things I need to say.'' Booth was as protective as always.

''You don't need to. I'm old enough to deal with this myself.'' Jake sighed and pulled his knees to his chest resting his head against them. He had no idea how young and vulnerable he looked.

''Its non negotiable kiddo. You get to see your mom but I talk to her first that's the deal. Take it or leave it.'' Booth was firm.

''You can't really stop me.'' Jake replied sulkily.

''That's true but is that the way you want to do this?'' Booth was unrepentant.

''No not really. Okay you can speak to her first.'' Jake actually didn't mind, now that Alison was coming Jake found he didn't want to see her, it frightened him. He sighed again and Booth watched him carefully, he read the conflict and confusion right off.

''Jake, you don't have to if you don't want to.'' Booth was beginning to think this might be a bad idea.

''No I do. I think.'' Jake didn't look up.

''Jake kiddo, about what happened when you were younger and with your mom. The guys that hurt you, you wanna tell me about that now?'' Booth knew the time had come. Jake had had many sessions with Sweets but Booth was aware that telling him and confronting his mother was a vital part of closing that episode of his son's life forever. Jake looked up and his eyes were full of tears, he sniffed.

''Yeah I think I do.'' Jake's voice cracked slightly.

''Okay, lets take a walk. Just you and me. Come on kiddo.'' Booth had heard this from Bones but not from Jake, he needed to hear it from him and Jake needed to tell him. Booth hauled his son to his feet. Jake pulled away, looking at Booth awkwardly.

''What?'' Booth was puzzled.

''You won't think I'm a freak or anything will you?'' Jake was scared that his dad would go strange on him. It was exactly what had been stopping him all along.

''I would never think that about you. You are my son, I love you and I am proud of you. That will never change.'' Booth grasped Jake's chin in his hand and made sure he was looking at him when he spoke. Jake blinked back the threatening tears as Booth let go.

''Okay, lets walk.'' He whispered. Booth nodded and called over to Jack to say where they were going.

Then Booth took Jake's hand and this time he didn't pull away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Why's Jake crying?'' Bones had heard her step son through his bedroom door but decided to find her husband first before interfering.

''He's upset Tempe, leave him. He needs to get it out.'' Booth replied dully as he poured a cup of coffee.

''What's happened?'' Bones was alarmed.

''Its okay, it's a good thing it just feels crap. He told me that's all. Told me about the boyfriends and I….'' Booth thought he had been ready but it had been much harder than he'd imagined.

''Oh Seeley are you okay?'' Bones took his hand.

''No not really. I feel like hell but it had to happen. We'll be okay now. I understand better. I know you told me but somehow hearing him say it made it real. I feel like a failure.'' Booth blew out a deep breath.

''You are not, it was not your fault.'' Bones felt inadequate.

''I know but I can't help feeling responsible however irrational that is. I'm the dad and I should have protected him.'' Booth took a gulp of the hot reviving liquid.

''You couldn't. You didn't know.'' Bones tried again.

''Whose fault was that exactly? Not mine and sure as hell not Jakes. Look I'm going to sit with him, I'm here now and he needs me. Can you cope with the babies alone?'' Booth put the coffee cup down.

''Of course. Go.'' Bones accepted the kiss on the cheek from Booth before he left. This vacation was turning out to be a watershed for all of them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Where's daddy and Jake?'' Parker threw down his mitt and stared at his step mother.

They had disappeared on a walk and not come back, Parker knew it was probably because of Jake's mom and he was worried.

''They're fine honey. They're upstairs having some time together. Leave them be for now.'' Bones stroked Park's bangs from his eyes and Parker nodded.

''Okay, I think Jake needs dad more than he thinks.'' Parker sat up at the counter.

''Do you want some juice?'' Bones was preparing some salad. She stalled as she tried to think of the best way to respond.

''Yes please.'' Parker smiled and Bones could see that he was feeling a lot better, kids were resilient as Booth always told her.

''I think you're right honey and it's very grown up that you realise that. I know that you need your daddy as well but your brother will appreciate you letting him have some time with him too.'' Bones placed a glass of juice in front of Parker.

''Our family is real complicated isn't it?'' Parker sipped his juice and Bones tried not to laugh, that was the understatement of the century let alone the year.

''Yes it is but other people's are as well. Doesn't make us love each other any less though does it?'' Bones began to chop some tomatoes.

''No, even more I'd say. My friends just fight with their brothers. Jake and me fight but…'' Parker paused unsure how to articulate what he wanted to say.

''You guys are tight aren't you? That's what Jake says isn't it?'' Bones blushed as she attempted to communicate on Parker's level.

''Yeah we are. That's what I wanted to say. You're real smart Bones.'' Parker grinned at her.

''Why thank you Parker.'' Bones was flattered, she was told that all the time but from Parker it meant more somehow.

''Bones, I miss my mommy an awful lot.'' Parker stated seriously and Bones looked up wondering where this was going.

''I know you do honey.'' She agreed.

''But I'm really glad you're here so…'' Parker was embarrassed.

''What honey? Its okay you can talk to me.'' Bones experienced deju vu as her heart missed a beat, was he going to say what she thought he was?

''One day I'd like to call you mom like Jake does but not yet. Is that okay? It doesn't hurt your feelings does it that I don't want to now?'' Parker was anxious and Bones felt a wave of love grip her chest. She gulped, trying not to cry which she thought would frighten Parker.

''No honey, it doesn't. I understand but I would like that very much too. When you're ready just tell me okay?'' Bones said brightly although her eyes were glistening and Parker beamed.

''I will.'' He climbed down from his seat and hugged her tightly. Bones hugged back just as tight.

''I love you Bones.'' He whispered and Bones sighed in contentment. That was all she really wanted, her children and her husband to love her.

''And I love you Parker.'' Bones held his face up to hers as she affirmed her reciprocal feelings. Parker giggled and then hugged again before letting go.

''Can I go swimming? It's real hot.'' Parker changed the subject just like that unaware of the gift he had just given and how much it meant to the woman looking down at him.

''Only if there's a grown up with you. Ask Uncle Jared or Grandpa.'' Bones took his lead and the precious moment passed but would never be forgotten.

''Okay Bones.'' Parker skipped away to do as she said. Bones picked up her knife but she gazed into the distance, she needed to see Isobel and she needed to do it soon. Bones sighed and began to chop again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth watched Jake sleep as he tried desperately to cope with his feelings of guilt and anger. Having heard the details and gained some insight into his son's previous life, he was struggling. He felt guilty that he wasn't there, he felt guilty for all the times he had been heavy handed with Jake but most of all he just felt rage, white hot blind rage. It was directed at only one person and Booth was trying to control it but failing. He leant forward as he saw Jake begin to move around and mutter in his sleep, not even sleep allowed Jake any peace it would seem.

''Ssssh kiddo, you're okay. It's me, its dad.'' Booth placed his hand on Jake's forehead to soothe him. Jake immediately settled and fell into deep sleep.

Booth sat back again and despite the evidence before him that Jake loved him deeply and felt safe with him, Booth still felt a crushing failure.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones was also feeling guilty. Thinking of Isobel had led her inevitably to go over the last few months in her head, as she did she began to feel worse and worse about her memory loss. It had been her choice, her subconscious choice but still her choice. She had abandoned her family, when the going got tough she had cut and run. There was no other way of looking at it and she felt a deep seated guilt that she couldn't rationalise away. Bones realised in that moment that in the cold light of day she was no better than her own father. She had to apologise and make it right, she had no choice and would achieve no sense of peace until she did.


	7. Chapter 7 Seduction

Booth came downstairs wearily, he'd had so much to deal with in the last two weeks that he felt fatigue taking root in his very bones.

His other Bones watched him carefully, searching his face for signs of his mood.

''Don't ask me, all I'm thinking about is how The Flyers might do next season. I am only imagining seeing the Stanley Cup raised by someone in an orange and black shirt, nothing else.'' Booth smiled and Bones raised her eyebrows.

''Of course you are.'' Bones continued to shovel food into Sarah's mouth whilst she would still accept it.

''Nana daddy.'' Nate offered Booth some mashed up banana.

''Yum, my favourite.'' Booth pretended to bite Nate's fingers and he giggled, he struggled in a fruitless attempt to escape from his reins.

''No you stay put and eat your fruit.'' Bones tapped the tray and Nate eyed her but she knew exactly what he was about to do.

''No, you eat it. Be a good boy and eat. You like these.'' Bones held up a grape and Nate took it like it was the most precious thing in the world, examining it carefully before popping it in his mouth. He giggled and covered his mouth as juice bubbled down his chin. Sarah joined in, banging her tray enthusiastically.

'Ma-ma, ma-ma, ma-ma.'' She chanted over and over before Bones silenced her with a spoonful of mashed potato. Sarah fixed her father with shining, adoring eyes. Booth kissed her soft, downy hair before wrapping his arms around his wife's waist, he nuzzled her neck making her squirm.

''Daddy cuddle mommy.'' Nate said with authority before launching the grape at the wall.

''Yes Buster, daddy's cuddling mommy cos she's a hottie.'' Booth kissed her neck softly this time and Bones rolled her eyes. Nate threw a grape at them, screaming as he did.

''Hey Buster stop throwing food. Be a good boy.'' Booth admonished his youngest son gently. Nate started eating meticulously. Booth laughed and continued to kiss Bones' neck.

''Well one of your children listens to you anyway.'' Bones teased. She was trying not to get aroused by his gentle lips but it was proving difficult, Bones was feeling distinctly flustered.

''Yes only because he can't talk back yet. That'll soon change.'' Booth replied good naturedly. The sound of children laughing and yelling echoed around the kitchen.

''Someone sounds happy.'' Booth looked out towards the pool.

''Parker and Brittany are swimming with Jared. Go and join them, have some fun.'' Bones encouraged him, she didn't know how much more she could stand before she dragged him to their bed. As she still had two small children to bath and put to bed, that was impossible however tempting it was.

''I have another idea for fun.'' Booth blew in her ear. Bones giggled and pulled away from him.

''Go on, I'll be a while then we need to get dressed.'' Bones reminded him in her own way that they were going out for dinner, just the two of them. Jared and Janie returning the favour.

''The pool sounds good. I'll help with these two afterwards.'' Booth broke away from his wife and made a funny face at Sarah who giggled. Booth began to tickle her as she wriggled squealing with innocent joy. Sarah was a daddy's girl through and through, his little princess.

''You are so beautiful just like your mommy.'' Booth thought his daughter was the prettiest baby ever.

''Don't she hasn't finished yet. Don't get her all excited, she's going to bed soon.'' Bones pushed him away.

''Okay, Okay. I'm going.'' Booth said sheepishly before trotting outside.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake sat bolt upright as a horrific image jolted him from his deep sleep. He looked around the dim room, breathing hard and trying to remember where he was. He took a deep breath and collapsed back on the pillows. He looked up at the ceiling as he remembered his father's face as he spoke to him earlier. Jake had seen the hurt but most of all he had seen the rage and anger which Booth had tried to hide but Jake saw straight through him. Jake felt sick at the prospect of his parents at each other's throats yet again and all because of him as usual. Jake knew he'd made a huge mistake, nothing would ever be the same, he'd ruined everything. It had calmed down but now he'd wrecked the accord. He was just trouble with a capital T. His cell phone buzzed next to him and he'd picked it up reading the text quickly. His mother was here and would come get him whenever Jake asked.

Jake knew that Booth was going to go off at her big time and he had to protect her from that. It was imperative that he warned her. He was dimly aware that she didn't deserve it but she was still his mother when push came to shove. Booth had bedded the protective instinct deep in his son and now it was going to bite him on the ass.

Jake picked up a bag, threw some things in it and replied quickly. He tip toed down the stairs, aware that his parents were out. He stopped in the hall and listened to the sound of relaxed, happy people enjoying a meal together, he stood frozen and undecided what to do. All he really wanted was to join them, it would be so simple to just ignore his mother but a sense of duty prevailed. He drank in the family atmosphere, it fortified him, reminded him that he had fall back. Then he gathered his strength and crept from the house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Is he okay do you think?'' Bones sipped her wine and Booth paused before answering.

''I don't know Bones but we'll get him through this. We love him and want the best for him so we'll make sure he is.'' Booth couldn't see what else they could do.

''I'm going to make it clear to Alison that she needs to let him be. That might help.'' Booth was troubled and really wanted to rip Alison's throat out but as he was a mature adult, he wouldn't.

''You need to control yourself with her. It'll make it worse if you go crazy at her.'' Bones knew that in the past Booth's hostility to Alison had pushed Jake closer to his mother.

''I know Tempe and I will. But she needs to know she was in the wrong, thats all I'm going to do. Make her face up to it.'' Booth was uncomfortable discussing this with her, the truth was the depth of his animosity towards Alison scared him a little.

''Okay but thats all. Then you walk away.'' Bones needed some reassurance that Booth had this under control.

''I promise Tempe. Can we drop this subject please? I want to enjoy myself.'' Booth withdrew from her and Bones blinked back hurt.

''Sorry. I just don't want to talk about Alison. Trust me okay. I'll deal with it.'' Booth moved to assuage Bones' concern and she nodded aware that the topic was out of bounds for now. Booth was still reeling and needed some time to rationalise his feelings.

''How about Parker? How do you think he is? '' Bones asked nervously.She understood Booth needed some respite from the angst but they didn't any time to talk about these issues without interruption normally so she took the opportunity.

''He's doing better and that's something to be grateful for I guess. God Tempe, why did you do this?'' Booth gulped his wine.

''What do you mean?'' His question confused her.

''Why did you take all this on? It's such a mess and so complicated.'' Booth wondered sometimes if Bones regretted marrying him. Bones sighed and put her wine down. She took his hand.

''I am sorry. I am so sorry.'' She said, her voice faltering. Booth looked at her strangely, he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb enjoying the silky feel of her skin.

''What are you apologising for Tempe?'' Booth didn't know, he really didn't.

''For losing my memory, for running out on you. I love you and the kids more than anything. I don't know how I could do such a thing. Just turn my back on you all.'' Bones dropped her eyes in shame.

''Tempe, look at me.'' Booth lifted her face gently with his finger. ''You did not run out on us, it happened but you're here now and that means more than you could ever comprehend.'' Booth was earnest and wanted her to understand he bore no grudge.

''But I left you.'' Bones protested.

''No you didn't. It wasn't your fault Tempe, please don't eat yourself up over this. I love you Temperance. I trust you and I love you.'' Booth kissed her hand and smiled shyly. He looked so unsure of himself and Bones felt her heart miss a beat.

''I love you too but…'' Bones wasn't done but Booth touched his finger to her lips.

''Enough Temperance. It's done. Just let it go, it's in the past where it belongs. We have enough shit to deal with, we need to be solid and as far as I'm concerned we are. Right?'' He said seriously and she nodded.

''Okay.'' She whispered and Booth nodded.

''Now this looks good.'' Booth smacked his lips as the waiter placed his steak in front of him.

'' This place is beautiful.'' Bones looked across the Tuscan countryside bathed in orange and crimson as the sun set. They were eating on the terrace with fairy lights strung above their heads. The restaurant was nestled on the hillside only accessible by a winding deserted road.

''Yes it is. Does it remind you of anywhere?'' Booth's eyes danced as she blushed.

''Yes, it does.'' She replied breathlessly. She remembered that day clearly, the day she finally acquired the person to come home to that she had secretly longed for. She treasured the memory and it was as clear as if it had been yesterday.

''I love you more now than I did then and I didn't think that was possible but I do.'' Booth grinned.

''Right back at you.'' Bones retorted.

''Enough of the mushy stuff. Let's get drunk and have a good time. We've earned it.'' Booth winked as he raised his hand for another bottle of wine. They were getting a cab home so could throw caution to the wind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake blew out a sigh and climbed into the car.

''Hey mum.'' He smiled shyly at her as she hugged him covering him with kisses. He resisted the urge to wipe them away.

''You've got an American accent when did that happen?'' Alison teased as she pulled away, too fast as always.

''I live there remember?'' Jake snapped and Alison looked chastened for a split second before recovering herself, she smiled brightly.

''You grew.''

''It happens.'' Jake felt grumpy and resentful now that he was here, it threw him but as he was only a kid he had no idea why.

''Put your seat belt on.'' She surprised Jake by coming over all paternal. Jake stared at her but didn't move.

''Jakey, put your seat belt on please.'' She added a little more firmly so Jake did but he continued to stare at her. This felt familiar and it usually meant only one thing, Alison was trying to impress someone with her outstanding mothering skills.

''Do you have a smoke?'' He asked her, he could use a cigarette after the day he'd had.

''Jakob, you are fourteen years old. I am not giving you a cigarette what kind of a mother do you think I am?'' Alison shocked him yet again.

''Uuuum, I thought you were more like a big sister or did I imagine that?'' Jake was unconvinced by this strange version of his mother.

''I was sick then and didn't know what I was saying or doing. I'm better now.'' Alison continued with the act but Jake had heard all this before. Jake felt a sudden, desperate longing for home, he wanted out of this car and to be with Parker playing the Wii.

''Yeah right.'' Jake stared out at the dark countryside.

''I am Jake, I'm sorry for all that before but I've had therapy and I've turned my life around.'' Alison said quite seriously and Jake just smirked at her.

''You don't believe me?'' Alison wasn't surprised.

''You don't have to play at the good mother stuff, dad isn't here. I am and I know you. So have you got a smoke or not?'' Jake didn't buy it for a second. Alison looked defeated as Jake demonstrated he was no easy touch anymore, he wasn't a defenceless little kid now.

''Oh God, here but you really shouldn't. I would have thought your father would have drilled that out of you by now. Some father.'' Alison threw a pack at him and Jake lit up looking at his mother with mutinous eyes.

''Don't start in on dad, mum.'' Joe inhaled and tried not to cough, it had been a while. He had quit or been forced to but somehow here with his mother he required a tough guy act to hide behind. There was no concerned parent to bring him into line just a selfish, self obsessed woman who should know better but didn't.

''Right I forgot, he's perfect these days, silly me.'' Alison did it again but Jake didn't bite.

''So who's the act for if it's not for me or dad?'' Jake knew the signs and Alison blushed.

''Jeremy, his name is Jeremy and he's a nice man.'' Alison pulled up in front of a very expensive hotel, she didn't correct Jake's implication that this was all for someone else's benefit. Jake knew then he was yet again a pawn in her endless games, part of a smoke screen she was creating for another man she wanted to draw into her tangled web.

''And a rich one by the look of it.'' Jake looked up and whistled.

''Do you have to be so cynical? Are you okay? You look tired.'' Alison stroked the hair from his eyes. Jake shrugged, this was all part of it, the fake concern for his welfare.

''I'm good. So I'm guessing you want me to meet this Jeremy then?'' Jake said, the mocking tone clear in his voice. Jake now knew the purpose of this trip was not to see him just use him as always.

''Yes I would. He's a good guy love and he makes me happy.'' Alison replied seriously.

''Right, makes you happy, good.'' Jake blew out some smoke.

''You'd better put that out. He's kinda straight laced.'' Alison didn't hide her anxiety over this meeting. Jake rolled his eyes and dropped the butt out of the window.

''You could have used the ash tray.'' Alison scolded him and Jake felt a flash of annoyance, who the hell did she think she was telling him what to do? He quelled it aware that he had his own agenda here not that his mother would ever consider that.

''I'll be good honest.'' Jake was happy to bide his time but now he had actually seen her and realised that she was just the same, he was looking forward to some vengeance. He was prepared to wait for his moment so played along.

''I know you will. Thank you and remember he makes me happy so don't screw it up.'' Alison's voice hardened slightly. Jake nodded and Alison turned her back on him as she re applied her lipstick.

''He makes you happy and that's all you care about isn't it?'' Jake said to himself as he got out of the car. It was a moment of clarity for him, there and then he finally abandoned her, many years after she had done the very same thing to him. Jake knew he had only one genuine mother and she was having dinner with his father. Jake wanted nothing more at that moment than to give her a huge hug and tell her he loved her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Wade sipped his red wine and sat back with a satisfied sigh. The sound of laughter and arguing drifted across the pool as his family plus friends played a contentious game of Cranium in the villa. Wade smiled happily and indulgently to himself, this vacation was working out just the way he planned. He saw Calista come through the French windows and swagger over to him. He appreciated the image, she was a good looking woman and he liked her, no, he desired her. He was aware that the vacation was about to get even better but he suppressed any lingering doubts. He deserved some happiness too, he was old not dead was his justification.

Calista smiled seductively as she sat down beside him, she recognised the fire in his eyes well. Men looked at her that way often.

''So you have all your family together. Are you enjoying it?'' Calista lit a cigarette, Wade hated smoking normally but somehow on her it was sexy in a bygone age type of way.

''Yes, I am. Although I haven't seen as much of them as I wanted.'' Wade understood that his boys were all busy with their respective children but it made him happy just to be around them.

''Sorry, that's my fault but I just like being with you. You're the most interesting man I've met for years.'' Calista didn't waste any time and flattered him outrageously. She knew that was the best way for a woman to get what she wanted from a man and Calista had a definite idea what she wanted from this man.

''Why thank you.'' Wade's eyes twinkled, he knew what she was doing but he had his own desires so was prepared to let her seduce him.

''It's true. Don't laugh at me.'' Calista sipped her wine and smouldered at him.

''I'm not. I feel the same way.'' Wade caught her eye and then laughed outright this time.

''Shall we?'' Wade stood up and held out his hand. The time for talking was done, they had danced around each other long enough.

Calista put down her wine with a satisfied smile and nodded.

''Yes, lets.'' She stood and took his hand. They made their way to the bedroom quietly and no-one even noticed.


	8. Chapter 8 Tears and Tantrums

So second chapter today, just like a bus. Nothing for weeks and then they all come along at once. Sprinting towards the finish line now. Hope you enjoy, some reviews saying how you might like things to end would be appreciated as I feel this story belongs to some of you as much as me, some of you have been here since the start which is an age ago.

Warning, there is some bad language in here. Don't like, don't read. Its neccessary to be realistic, the kid's 14 after all.

Thanks to those who review, I enjoy your thoughts and ideas.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Jake's gone.'' Paige said with a happy smile, she was hoping it was permanent but she enjoyed the effect of her words as total silence prevailed before panic set in.

''What do you mean gone?'' Jared snapped, he had forgotten that his nephew was even in the house, some babysitters they were.

''As in gone, you know not here.'' Paige replied, her contempt for her father clear.

''Don't speak to me like that. Did you check around the house?'' Jared stood up and wondered what to do. Booth had told him about the fact that Jake absconded on a regular basis but he had failed to heed the warning. Parker looked stricken but no-one noticed.

''I am not his keeper, you're supposed to do that.'' Paige was rude yet again.

''Stop it young lady. I won't have you treat me that way. Show some respect.'' Jared vented in his daughter's direction as he looked at his wife helplessly.

''Lets not panic. We'll search the house, I'm sure he's here somewhere.'' Janie was calm and stood up. Angela looked at Jack.

''His mother?'' She said simply, Jack nodded.

''I guess so.'' Jack shrugged, he had no clue where to even start looking.

''God, I didn't even think of that. Do you think he went with her?'' Jared was at a loss and Jack sighed.

''Probably, she has a hold on him. He can't break away from her.'' Jack picked up his phone but he hesitated. Parker started to cry and Angela held her arms out to him.

''Hey honey. Don't worry, we'll find him.'' Angela whispered to the now sobbing boy who she held on her lap awkwardly. There wasn't much room on her lap but Parker didn't seem to care needing the comfort of someone he trusted.

''Would she just take him without a word?'' Janie was incredulous that an adult could so irresponsible.

''Oh yes, she has no conscience. Shall I call them?'' Jack looked around.

''No, not yet. We'll look and then hope that she brings him back before they get home.'' Jared didn't want to ruin his brother's night.

''Booth'll be pissed if we don't.'' Jack knew his friend.

''No, I'll take the fall. It's my decision. They need some time.'' Jared looked at Parker meaningfully, it had been a tough couple of weeks.

''Okay on your head be it.'' Jack hoped Jared knew what he was doing. Jared and Janie started to look around the villa.

''She won't bring him back. She'll keep him as long as he'll stay with her, you know that.'' Angela said quietly to Jack who nodded.

''I know but Jared doesn't get it. Who does? That woman is a law unto herself.'' Jack couldn't imagine how he would feel if someone took his children whenever it took their fancy. He was desperately missing his girls who were at home with a trusted aunt, one of the few relatives Jack had.

''Booth will be really pissed.'' Angela forgot she was holding Parker who looked up.

''I want daddy.'' He wailed plaintively.

''I'm going to go get them. It's the best thing.'' Jack made a decision and picked up his keys. He hadn't been drinking due to taking antibiotics for pool ear so he was the designated driver.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jake spotted them about twenty minutes into the tense meal he was having with his mother and Jeremy. In truth, he seemed like a nice guy and Jake felt sorry for him, he was like a lamb to the slaughter. Jake had listened in silence as Alison had told him the cover story for Jeremy's benefit, Jake lived with his father because of her work. No mention of alcoholism or mental illness or former boyfriends who burnt six year old children with cigarettes. Jake figured that didn't make for polite dinner conversation so played along. He had time to spare so was patient. Then he saw his grandfather come in leading Isobel by the arm. Jake sank down in his seat, he was busted. Jake knew that had been inevitable but he wasn't happy that Max was the one doing the busting, Jake knew that probably meant his butt was the thing that was going to be busted before the evening was done.

''Jake honey, Jerry asked you a question about school? Sit up.'' Alison corrected him, widening her eyes in warning. Jake jumped nervously.

''Oh yeah, right, sorry. What did you say?'' Jake didn't sit up, he shrank further down.

''Honey, can you sit properly please and say pardon?'' Alison played her role perfectly and Jake glared at her. He said nothing, tiring of the charade.

''Jakob.'' Alison warned casting an apologetic smile at Jeremy who didn't look that bothered.

''Do you like science? My daughter's a science buff.'' Jeremy repeated himself, he had been scared to meet his girlfriend's teenage son but he seemed like a pretty nice kid to him.

''Yeah, it's okay. Can I be excused for a minute? I need the bathroom.'' Jake decided to make a getaway, he had planned to confront Alison over dessert in front of this new man but now he'd met him Jake's sympathy got the better of him. This wasn't this guys fault and it seemed unfair to expose Alison to him quite so brutally. Anyway, he was an adult let him find out himself. Jake just didn't feel ready to do this alone, he wanted his father with him. Alison was still unpredictable and dangerous, even more now if anything, Jake was frightened by how she might react. There were too many sharp knives around for Jake's liking. Alison didn't take rejection well as Jake knew to his cost.

''Okay.'' Alison nodded, happy to get some breathing space. Jake nodded and walked right around the restaurant avoiding Max who was deep in conversation with Isobel anyway.

Jake stood in the foyer, thinking quick. He was in the middle of no-where and you couldn't hail cabs in the Tuscan countryside. Jake knew what he needed to do, it would piss Bones off but it was his only option.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth saw Jack as he made his way through the tables. Booth immediately thought it was Parker and his heart sank, he shouldn't have left him. It was too soon.

''Jack, what's happened?'' It was Bones who spoke first as Booth clammed up, guilt tying his tongue.

''Jake's gone. I'm sorry, I checked him before dinner and he was sleeping. He must have slipped out later. Sorry.'' Jack felt responsible and cringed apologetically. Booth and Bones exchanged looks.

''Alison.'' They said in unison.

''Looks like it. She really is the child catcher in disguise isn't she?'' Jack put it quite succinctly.

''I'll get the check. '' Booth raised his hand.

''What should we do? We didn't even know she was in the country. Where do we look?'' Bones shook her head in despair.

''We can't look. We just sit tight and wait. She'll bring him back or he'll call. That's the pattern isn't it? I can't believe he did this, what is it with her? She snaps her fingers and he jumps.'' Booth replied bitterly as he laid some bills out on the table.

''She's his mother isn't she? When it comes down to it, she's his biological mother and it's the way it is.'' Bones said sadly, she felt betrayed and she knew that she could never compete with that one hard fact.

''And I'm his biological father. How come I don't get that much consideration?'' Booth felt equally betrayed and rejected. Jack watched them tear themselves up and he knew it was going to be a long night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''I can explain. Don't freak.'' Jake sat down and Max stared at him like he had just apparated in front of his eyes which in a way he had.

''Is Tempe here?'' Max put two and two together coming to the logical explanation.

''No, I'm with my mum.'' Jake kept his head down.

''Are you supposed to be?'' Isobel was canny and she had a handle on the situation immediately.

''No, sorry.'' Jake shrugged with an apologetic smile.

''Jake, will you ever learn? They must be going crazy, what is wrong with you?'' Max rolled his eyes.

''Okay, okay. I know alright. It seemed like a good idea at the time. I started out being noble then I got pissed and wanted to make her pay. This new guy is nice though and I feel bad so changed my mind. I actually think she might be crazy although I knew that already so I don't know what I'm doing here at all. Anyways now I'm scared and stuck in the middle of nowhere so I kinda need you to rescue me. Sorry.'' Jake tried to explain but it all sounded confusing even to him.

''That sounds like quite an evening.'' Max remarked sardonically.

''More a life and you have no idea. I really just want to get out of here. Having my dad yell at me seems more attractive than going back to that table at the moment. So could you? You know rescue me?'' Jake gave the trade mark charm smile but Max looked less than amused.

''Your mom won't answer my calls. I would have to take you.'' Max knew how that might go, he was on a Bones imposed restraining order at the moment. He tried anyway and was not surprised when the call was rejected.

''Right so that could be a little crappy but I'm kinda in the shit here grandpa so for me please?'' Jake manipulated Max effectively. Isobel smiled, she had mellowed her attitude towards Jake and felt sorry for him. This really wasn't his fault it was the adults around him who should take the responsibility.

''Take him Max and Jake, don't worry. I'll deal with your mother. That's her over there isn't it?'' Isobel recognised her from photographs and she threw down her napkin, she meant business. Isobel was protecting her daughter, even if Bones wouldn't acknowledge her as such. Isobel knew the whole story about Jake, Max had filled her in and she felt for him.

''Will you? Why? You hate me.'' Jake was shocked and so was rude as a result.

''Jakob, apologise.'' Max snapped but Isobel was still smiling.

'' Uuum right sorry but I thought you did.'' Jake did as he was told as he needed something from Max but he was still bemused by Isobel's attitude.

''That's my fault and I'm sorry. I behaved badly so I hope you'll accept my apology. One day even think of me as grandma but for now I'd be happy if you would let me say sorry.'' Isobel surprised him even further. Jake blushed.

''It wasn't all your fault. I was a brat so I'm sorry too.'' He mumbled. Max ruffled his hair.

''You are a brat isn't he Izzy?'' Max winked at Isobel who laughed.

'' Yes but a cute one. Go on, get going. Tempe and Seeley will be worried sick. You can expect a roasting young man. You need to think before you act.'' Isobel was honest and Jake made a face.

''I know dad's gonna kill me again. Maybe we should have some dessert first, just to give us some strength. You should have Tiramasu in Italy, its real good.'' Jake tried his luck.

''I don't think so, you don't deserve it. It might be awhile before you have dessert again. Go on scoot, I have this covered.'' Isobel waved them on their way.

''Thanks Isobel.'' Jake was genuine and Isobel's eyes lit up.

''You're welcome. Drive safe.'' Isobel said to Max as he kissed her cheek.

''You and Isobel getting it on then?'' Jake asked cheekily as they walked to the car. Max gave him a guarded look.

''That is not any of your business and show some respect. I'm still bigger than you remember?'' Max cuffed the back of Jake's head who shrugged.

''That's okay Grand pa, you're old not dead.'' Jake jumped quickly into the car.

''Thank you Jake, I'll take that as your approval then?'' Max pulled away with a chuckle.

Isobel walked over to the table and stood silently waiting for them to notice her.

''Can we help you?'' Jeremy stopped eating and looked expectantly at the older woman.

''You are Alison aren't you?'' Isobel glared hard at her, Alison for her part glanced nervously at Jeremy before nodding.

''Leave my grandson alone. You have hurt him quite enough and he is happy so just leave him alone. If you want to see him or speak to him then ask his father's permission first. The man who has full care and custody of him because you cannot be trusted to look after your own child. That child had suffered enough so just leave him alone or I swear to god I will make sure you are arrested and thrown in jail where you belong. Do you understand me?'' Isobel spoke coldly and calmly. Alison nodded and Jeremy just stared open mouthed at this stranger. Isobel then spoke directly to him.

''You may want to ask her some questions about her past because I'm sure you have no idea what sort of woman she is because if you did you would not be sitting there. No sane man would and my grandson says you seem pretty nice so I'm giving you some friendly advice, I'd follow it if you know whats good for you. Good evening.'' Isobel nodded and then walked away. Her job done.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth prowled the pool area trying to stay calm as the minutes ticked by. Bones was sitting in a nearby chair looking into the distance. Everyone else was giving them some space, all feeling a little guilty as Jake had disappeared on their watch.

''What are you going to say to him?'' Bones asked quietly and Booth looked at her, his expression blank.

''What?'' Booth hadn't thought beyond Jake just coming back. It had taken half an hour to calm Parker down and he was watching Toy Story with Paige, something that always soothed him. Angela and Jack were keeping the peace. Booth didn't know where his father was but he wished he was there, he could use him about now.

''What are you going to say to Jake when he comes back?'' Bones asked again.

''I don't know Tempe. Let's just get him back in one piece shall we?'' Booth was angry at his eldest son, mainly for not thinking of his younger brother when he took off. He knew that Parker was fragile and yet he didn't even consider him. He was also struggling with the horrific pictures in his head that appeared whenever he didn't know where one of his children was. Pictures of dead children, his son's friends, children he had played and laughed with, who ended their time abandoned and tortured, alone in a storm drain. Rationally, he knew Jake was with his mother but they were really only guessing. He could in reality be anywhere and although he was fourteen, that was still young enough to be attractive to the evil predator. Together with his looks, he was a genuine target for such people, a fact that haunted Booth.

''You're angry.'' Bones stated as a fact not a question.

''Aren't you?'' Booth snapped back.

''Yes, a little. You need to stay calm though. Jake shouldn't have done this but yelling isn't going to help. We need to talk to him, lay down the boundaries but we need to do it calmly. Promise me? He's not Alison, don't transfer the anger.'' Bones wanted them to do this together.

''Is that psychology you using there Tempe?'' Booth smiled and she nodded.

''Yes, it is. So?'' She replied defensively.

''Nothing just asking is all. Okay we stay calm, well I'll try but I might yell a little but I'll try and keep it a minimum.'' Booth sat down next to her.

''Thank you.'' She took his hand.

''You're welcome.'' Booth kissed her hand and sighed.

''What if he isn't with her?'' Booth wiped his hand over his face.

''He is, I know he is.'' Bones understood, she had those pictures too.

They sat in silence for what felt like an eternity. The sound of a car broke it finally and Booth jumped up.

''Calm, remember calm.'' Bones reminded him.

''I know Tempe.'' Booth snapped and Bones knew he was nothing like calm, far from it. Bones followed him as he strode through the house. Everyone watched him silently and Parker went to sit on Angela's lap.

''Its okay honey. Ssssh.'' Angela spoke softly to the little boy who watched his father fearfully.

''Daddy's mad at Jake again. I hate it when that happens.'' Parker said softly.

''What do you expect? Don't be such a wuss, your brother's a retard. He's gonna get his now though.'' Paige was vicious and Angela glared at her.

''Young lady, if you don't want me to slap your legs you will be very quiet about now.'' It was Janie that silenced her daughter who blushed bright red but did at least shut up.

Booth stopped dead when he was confronted by the sight of Max and Jake standing by a car in the drive way.

''Dad! Oh my god you didn't!'' Bones was immediately furious and forgot all about her words to Booth not five minutes ago.

''Mom, it wasn't him. Don't, it wasn't him.'' Jake stepped in front of Max and held his hands up.

''What is wrong with you? Do you have any idea how worried we were! How could you?'' Bones was angry and raging not hearing Jake's protest.

''Max, get in your goddamn car and leave before I do something I regret.'' Booth added his weight.

''Fucks sake! Will you people please listen to me!'' Jake finally managed to get the adult's attention by yelling. Jake felt something snap, he was sick of the adults in his life treating him like an insignificance so he lost his temper.

''Jakob, be quiet and get in the house. You've done enough for one evening.'' Booth didn't let him speak though.

''No I fucking won't not till you listen.'' Jake stepped back as he spoke, he was angry but hadn't lost all sense yet. Booth stopped himself from dragging the kid into the house and glared at him instead, Jake gave the glare back and some. Booth and Jake were now locked into a battle of wills, something too familiar to their nearest and dearest.

''Hey Jake, how about you come with me?'' Jack moved to take the sting out of the confrontation. Jake ignored him.

''It was mum, I went with mum but then I wanted to get away from her and Grandpa was there. I asked him to help me, he just helped me. You should be saying thank you not screaming at him. He was staying at the same place so he brought me back cos I asked him to.'' Jake finally managed to say what he wanted to but his voice shook with frustration.

''Is that true?'' Bones looked at Max.

''I just said didn't I? Fucking hell, is no-one listening?'' Jake was indignant and Booth looked at Bones who shrugged. It was time for Booth to step up and Bones knew it. Jake had said enough and he was now going to be quiet.

Booth stepped forward and grabbed his arm.

''Fuck off. Get off me.'' Jake tried to pull away and then he kicked Booth full in the shin. It hurt but Booth covered it well.

''Jake, cut it out now.'' Booth tried to get hold of the other arm and make Jake face him so he could reason with him but Jake launched into a full blown tantrum, a tantrum that Nate would have been proud of. Jake began lashing out and Booth as always was his target. Booth glanced at Bones who covered her face in despair as the situation hurtled towards out of control.

Booth took a breath and acted on instinct. He put his arms around the battling boy's waist and picked him up. Jake was incandescent with rage and fought against him but Booth held on tight.

''Say goodnight to grandpa and I guess you also need to say thank you don't you?'' Booth gave him a gentle shake and Jake shook his head violently, yelling at his father in temper and frustration. Bones cringed and went white, shaken by the out pouring of emotion from this boy who she loved so much. She envied him his honesty, she wished that she could off load her pain and hurt that way. She also knew it was sign of trust, Jake was doing this because he knew he could and they wouldn't abandon him as a result.

''No, fuck off. Put me down you son of a bitch!'' Jake struggled frantically, he felt humiliated and stupid but couldn't seem to stop himself.

''Thank you Max and Jake says goodnight.'' Booth spoke for him before disappearing into the house with his raging son. Jack followed him, leaving Bones alone with Max. Her father could see how distressed Bones was by Jake's melt down so trod gently.

''I'm sorry honey. I tried to call. I knew you would be worried so I just brought him home. He appeared whilst we were having dinner. Sorry.'' Max was meek and spoke quietly.

''Stop apologising dad, you obviously did the right thing. Stop treating me like china, I'm still the same Tempe you know. I hate that you've started being like this with me.'' Bones said irritably and Max looked surprised.

''Sorry, Te…''

''Stop apologising I said.'' Bones snapped so Max shut up.

''Where's Isobel?'' She asked and Max couldn't help smiling.

''Last time I saw her she was about to yell at Jake's mother. She was happy to so I let her.'' Max was sheepish and Bones surprised him even more by smiling.

''She can be ferocious when she wants to be.'' Bones laughed and Max's eyes lit up with hope.

''Yes, she can. She misses you.'' Max took a chance, Carpe Diem and all that. Bones didn't move or speak for a heart beat before saying softly.

''I miss her too and you.'' Bones looked up, tears glistening.

''But I'm still plenty mad at both of you. You should have told me the truth.'' She added and Max nodded.

''I know and I'm …'' He stopped himself as Bones gave him a warning glare.'' Please forgive us, forgive me. I'm just a silly old man sometimes.'' Max held his breath.

Bones walked over and embraced him out of the blue, Max sighed as he put his arms around his beloved daughter for the first time in a while.

''I'm going to try but its going to take a while. You have to be completely honest with me from now on.'' Bones pulled away slightly and spoke earnestly.

''Promise, no more lies. Just the truth. The first truth is that I love you.'' Max agreed and then added his touching words.

''And I love you too.'' Bones returned the compliment and she meant it. There was alot of work to do but it was a start.

''I should go, I need to help Seeley with Jake.'' Bones remembered her responsibilities.

''Honey. leave them alone. Seeley needs to handle this and he can. Just trust him, he loves that boy and knows what he's doing.'' Max soothed her, hugging her again and Bones remained where she was in her father's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Booth finally put Jake down in the yard when he stopped fighting, out of strength, his anger spent. Booth made sure they were away from prying eyes, this was between just them. Jake pushed him away furiously and kicked the nearest chair.

''I am not a fucking baby and stop treating me like one.'' He snarled at Booth staring hard at the ground. Booth counted to ten in his head before he spoke, he was determined not to make things worse as he resisted the temptation to swat Jake. It wasn't the answer and Booth knew he would feel terrible afterwards. He needed to be the adult here so he made sure he was in control before opening his mouth.

''Kiddo, stop it. You have no right to be mad at me, I'm the one who should be mad at you. Stop cussing or I swear I will cool you off in that pool. Do you hear me?'' Booth leant down as he spoke and caught Jake's eyes. Jake nodded and then pouted, looking just like a baby.

''Yeah I can hear you. You're yelling.'' He wrapped his arms around himself and looked miserably at the pool.

''Didn't go so well then. Dinner with your mom?'' Booth probed gently.

''Do you think?'' Jake snarled again.

''You wanna tell me about it?'' Booth offered.

''No, fuck off.'' Jake challenged Booth's authority and swore at him yet again. Booth knew he had to say something because this was getting them no-where so he resorted to the threat if not the act.

''Right so you're hurt and angry which I get but you don't get to speak to me that way. I've told you that before. Don't do it again or fourteen or not I will kick your butt, got it?'' Booth wouldn't but he had to make him listen to him somehow. Jake didn't reply, he just sniffed. They stood in silence, Booth was patient and finally it bore fruit.

''I'm done with her, she just uses me to impress guys. It's sick, she's sick.'' Jake was now ready to talk and Booth heard the hurt in those words.

''Its tough Jake, she's your mother and always will be. But you have a family, a damn good one and we're always going to be here. You know that don't you?'' Booth was careful how he replied and Jake nodded.

''It means she gets away with it though doesn't it? Like always.'' Jake sounded bitter.

''A little but I think that maybe for us, you and me that might be best. We need to get on with our lives, put the past behind us and this might just be the way that will happen. How about we just do what's works for us and leave your mom be? Change our numbers and make the best of it. What do you think? We're okay aren't we? You've got mom, makes you a lucky kid doesn't it?'' Booth decided there and then that he wouldn't speak to Alison, there was little point. Booth found he had no stomach for vengeance after all, it just created more pain and further complications. It helped no-one and improved nothing.

The most important thing was to look after his family, care for the hurting boy before him, help him come to terms with his loss. Booth knew he now had two children who had lost their mothers, he was the primary parent, their soft place to land. Booth knew that amount of responsibilty should terrify him but somehow it didn't. He loved them so much that he relished the idea plus he had Bones which made all the difference. With her supporting him, he could do this.

''Yeah it does. Got you too I s'pose.'' Jake looked up, a smile playing on his lips. Jake knew he never wanted to see his mother again. It hurt like hell but it was what he wanted, truly wanted, He wasn't just telling himself that because he thought he should feel that way. In the past she had remained in his heart but this time, he banished her with a finality that shocked him and comforted him all in one hit.

''That's true.'' Booth nodded.

''Makes me lucky twice over I guess.'' Jake paid Booth a compliment and Booth blushed. There was silence as they both contemplated that they were stuck with each other which suited them both fine.

''I missed dessert you know.'' Jake mentioned.

''Did you? Do you think you deserve dessert? You kicked me.'' Booth reminded him.

''Yeah sorry about that. You okay?'' Jake was embarrassed but Booth snorted.

''Hardly felt it, you're not such a tough guy.'' Booth ruffled his hair and Jake pouted.

''So about dessert.'' He carried on.

''Don't think so kiddo. Not really gonna teach you much of a lesson is it?''Booth played along and made him suffer a little.

''I have learnt my lesson. Honest, I will never kick you again, honest.'' Jake replied quickly.

Booth desperately wanted to put his arms around Jake and hug the air out of him but Jake was calling the shots here. Booth realised with sadness that Jake now considered himself too old for such demonstrative affection and Booth just had to go with it.

'' I know I don't deserve it but I'm real sorry so can I have some anyway?'' Jake grinned and Booth was relieved as his eyes lit up. Booth made him wait before spoiling him.

''I dunno about that.'' Booth pretended to consider the idea.

''Come on dad, you know you want to say yes. Right?'' Jake cajoled him, stepping a little closer hesitantly.

''I think there might just be some ice cream in the kitchen. I vote we eat ice cream until we want to barf and watch some of those horror movies Jack brought with him.'' Booth smiled back. Booth figured he might grab a hug during a movie when Jake was distracted.

''Sounds like a plan.'' Jake walked over and held his knuckles out.

''Tight?'' Jake looked at his huge bear of a father and he felt very lucky as Booth's twinkled in amusement at him.

''Tight.'' Booth echoed the words before knocking the offered knuckles. He put his arm around Jake's shoulders as they walked towards the house.

''You're still grounded though. That kiddo was one hell of a show. Don't do it again because next time I'll just tan your butt and send you to bed like a baby. Behave like a baby, get treated like a baby.'' Booth knew he had to scold him even though he didn't want to.

''Yeah, sure you will.'' Jake knew a hollow threat when he heard one.

'' The grounding is non negotiable which means you'll have to spend all your time with me and mom. It sure sucks to be you.'' Booth laughed and Jake shrugged nonchalantly. He liked spending time with his parents, his family but he wasn't going to admit it.

''That's what I figured. Guess I'll live.'' Jake tripped Booth up playfully before running into the villa with Booth on his tail.


	9. Chapter 9 A Surprise in Florence

So what a great episode, I loved it. It does of course make my story look way off track. Their Jared is not like my Jared but you'll cope. Anyways I'm taking some of their story line on board because it makes sense and is a good one plus it fits my story.

Enjoy my treasured few.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

''Are you okay now?'' Parker asked as he played with his cereal. Jake sat next to him shovelling his into his mouth.

''Yeah, went a bit crazy there but I'm alright now Parks. Honest.'' Jake felt guilty as he had obviously scared his little brother.

''Was daddy mad?'' Parker asked curiously.

''No, not really. He was kinda cool actually.'' Jake answered honestly.

''Oh right cos you cussed an awful lot.'' Parker was amazed by Jake's answer.

''Yeah I did. I shouldn't have, I'll have to apologise for that I guess.'' Jake shrugged nonchalantly.

The two boys ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Jake broke it.

''My mum's gone. I'm not gonna see her anymore.'' Jake knew it was a done deal.

''So you only have daddy now too.'' Parker didn't question it.

''Yeah but like I said before. Dad's kinda special so we're gonna be alright aren't we? Don't forget about mom though, she's pretty special too. Must be to put up with dad.'' Jake grinned and Parker laughed.

''Parks, I know it's a real tough break what happened to your mom but don't ever forget you always have me will you?'' Jake said seriously dropping his spoon into his bowl.

'' And you have me, Super Booth Brothers right? Tight?'' Parker offered his knuckles and Jake knocked them gently.

''Always bro, like The Super Smash Brothers only better.'' Jake hugged Parker who giggled.

''I think we should take mom and dad some tea and coffee in bed. They had a rough night thanks to me.'' Jake suggested and Parker looked doubtful.

''They might be, you know.'' Parker blushed.

''You know? What does that mean?'' Jake laughed as he poured some coffee.

''You know what I talking about. They could be making babies.'' Parker shoved Jake as he climbed down.

''Shit I hope not, don't want any more competition. Don't sweat it, its all good. Sozzie and Buster are in bed with'em. I heard them. Take mom's tea.'' Jake handed the cup over.'' Be careful okay?'' Parker nodded.

They made their way upstairs towards the laughing. Jake kicked the door open.

Booth looked up in surprise as he held a chuckling Sarah up in the air.

''Hey guys. You're up early.'' Booth knew Jake liked to sleep in when he could.

''Yeah well Parks snores.'' Jake teased as he put the coffee down beside Booth.

''No I don't. Its tea Bones.'' Parker placed Bones cup on the bedside table and she nodded her thanks.

''Wow, we are honoured. What did you guys break?'' Booth placed his daughter beside her mother and sipped the coffee gratefully. Buster was lying on his tummy, totally absorbed in playing trains on the floor.

''Only the patio doors that's okay isn't it? You know Parks can't throw a baseball straight.'' Jake shrugged.

''That is not funny. You didn't did you?'' Booth had to check.

''Thanks dad, that's real trusting. No we didn't. Just thought we'd do something nice. I can take it back you know.'' Jake went to grab the cup.

''No that's great. Thank you guys.'' Booth was very touched and not a little relieved, both boys looked happy and chirpy which was a miracle considering.

''Climb in.'' Bones gestured to Parker who looked shy.

''Its okay, I won't bite.'' Bones encouraged him, it was the next step in their relationship. If Bones was going to try and fill some of the void left by Rebecca, she needed to get Parker to trust her.

''Okay.'' Parker agreed and he crawled in next to her, his face pink with pleasure. Bones met Booth's eye and he winked in support.

''So what are we gonna do today?'' Bones tucked the comforter around Parker and sat up to drink her tea.

''I dunno. What do you think guys?'' Booth looked at both boys but Jake was already making for the door.

''Hey! Where are you going?'' Booth called to him.

''I'm going back to bed, its way too early for me.'' Jake did at least stop and turn around.

''Uh,uh. No you don't. It's a beautiful day and we're on vacation plus you're grounded remember so you have to spend the day with us? Come here.'' Booth patted the bed beside him.

Jake rolled his eyes although he did sit beside Booth albeit reluctantly.

''I'll be well grumpy later if I don't sleep more now but that's your problem not mine.'' He mumbled.

''We'll try and cope but thanks for the concern.'' Booth ruffled his hair.

''Get off dad.'' Jake pulled away irritably but Booth just grinned. He had the woman he loved and all his kids around him so nothing could spoil his mood.

''So I think its time you guys learnt some of your family history.'' Booth started carefully.

''No way, that means sightseeing doesn't it? Dad, that sucks. It's boring.'' Jake protested and Parker made a face at Bones who laughed. Sarah chuckled and put her toes in her mouth.

''That's gross Sozzie.'' Jake tickled her and she began to wriggle.

''It'll be fun. We'll have a good time. Anyways you have no choice, I'm the dad.'' Booth smiled smugly before sipping his coffee.

Jake blew out a sigh and then looked at Parker.

''Sorry Parks, guess the olds have it.'' Jake shrugged, he secretly wanted to go. He liked history as he told Bones all that time ago.

Booth raised his eyebrows, he knew Jake was interested but played along anyway.

''I don't mind.'' Parker agreed and he really didn't, as long as he was with his favourite people Parker would go anywhere.

''Thanks Parks. You're a great help.'' Jake shook his head in despair and Booth gave into the temptation, he pulled Jake over to him and hugged him tight.

''Dad don't. I am way too old for all this mushy stuff.'' Jake struggled to get away but Booth had a tight grip.

''Suck it up kiddo, suck it up. You will never be too old for a hug.'' Booth squeezed tighter whilst Bones and Parker laughed at Jake's appalled face.

They all went in the end, the entire family plus friends. It was a convoy that made its way towards Florence.

''Is Grandpa sleeping with Calista?'' Jake asked, his timing perfect as Booth negotiated the difficult Italian freeway.

''Jake, not now!'' Booth answered irritably, he didn't miss Bones' smirk. He obviously was and Booth was not that happy about it.

''Well I think he is. It's a bit gross isn't it? She's way younger than him. She'll wear him out. He's an old man, she'll probably give him a heart attack.'' Jake raised his eyebrows.

''How about I wear you out if you don't stop talking right now?'' Booth caught Jake's eye in the mirror, Jake responded by rolling his eyes at him.

''Just cos you don't like it dad doesn't mean its not happening.'' Jake was wry.

'' Ain't that the truth?'' Booth didn't need telling that he wasn't in control of his father or anything much else for that matter.

''Grandpa isn't gonna die is he?'' Parker latched on immediately.

''Thank you Jakob. No Parker, he isn't. Jake thinks he's being funny which he isn't.'' Booth answered tightly. He shot Bones a warning look as she looked down in an attempt to hide her amusement.

''What if she has a baby? Will that be your brother or sister? Eeeew that's disgusting. It'll be younger than Sozzie.'' Jake kept it up.

''Is Grandpa having a baby?'' Parker was confused, he didn't think old people had babies.

''No, he isn't. Jakob, do not say another word or I swear I will stop the car and leave you by the side of the road.'' Booth made a very hollow threat.

''Yeah sure you will. Grandpa is having sex with Calista so he might have a baby. It will be dad's brother or sister and our aunt or uncle which is just plain embarrassing if you ask me.'' Jake explained to Parker the unpalatable truth.

''Which no-one did. I tell you what Jake, have this conversation with your grandfather. I'm sure he'll be really happy to discuss it with you.'' Booth shut Jake up just like that.

''No, you're alright.'' Jake turned and looked out the window, silence settling much to Booth's relief.

It didn't last long.

''Is grandpa coming?'' Jake was bored and started talking again.

''Yes, he's in the other car Jake. You know that.'' Bones wasn't very quick this morning but Booth knew what Jake meant.

''No, I mean the grandpa I like. I'm talking about Max.'' Jake didn't hide his contempt towards Wade. It puzzled Booth as Jake had far more reason to resent Max yet he didn't. He loved him.

''Jake, what has my dad ever done to you?'' Booth asked what was on his mind.

''I like him.'' Parker tried to smooth any troubled waters.

''Yeah well that's cos you're a suck up isn't it?'' Jake snapped irritably and he instantly regretted it when Parker gave him a hurt stare.

''Jake! Leave your brother alone!'' Booth snapped back.

''Sorry Parks. Don't like him, he's…'' Jake trailed off and Booth knew then with a sinking heart that Jake had read Wade very effectively.

''What Jake? He's what?'' Booth tried not to sound worried but Bones glanced at him, her eyes puzzled.

'' Dunno, just don't trust him. Forget it. Sorry.'' Jake shrugged and Booth knew he wouldn't tell him now. He wished Jake hadn't inherited his abilities, it could make things awkward.

''Are you okay Seeley?'' Bones saw her husband's face flush.

''Yes Tempe, I'm good. Why don't you call Max?'' Booth changed the subject and Bones considered the idea. It might be the ideal opportunity to see Isobel again, they were in a group and there was safety in numbers.

''Yes, I will.'' Bones agreed and flicked open her cell.

Max was already in Florence which seemed strange to Bones.

''He's already there and will meet us. That's weird isn't it?'' Bones really wasn't in the game today.

''Yes, isn't it?'' Booth remarked caustically casting Jake a knowing look, he just got innocent wide eyes back.

''Wow, that is spooky.'' Jake smirked and Bones then caught on.

''Jake, did you call him?'' Bones asked outright as always.

''No.'' Jake replied uncomfortably.

''I don't mind just tell me the truth.'' Bones knew Jake didn't have a conscience about lying.

''Yeah okay, I did. I wanted to see him.'' Jake admitted.

''Okay thank you for being honest.'' Bones rolled her eyes at Booth who smiled, that was progress for Jake. Bones felt butterflies in her tummy and it annoyed her, it was only her father.

''It'll be fine. We'll have a good time just you wait and see.'' Booth said supportively and Bones nodded stiffly.

Max smiled at his daughter as she approached him across the square, he glanced at Isobel who looked terrified.

''She won't bite, she's still Tempe.'' Max squeezed her hand to steady her.

''Dad.'' Bones kissed his cheek, she stepped back unsure what to say to Isobel.

''Hello Isobel.'' Bones said softly.

''Hello honey. You look well.'' Isobel tried to relax but she just couldn't.

'' Thank you, so are you. Seeley is waiting for us with the children. Come on. I have to warn you dad. Jake wants to go to the soccer stadium and he thinks you're gonna take him.'' Bones began to walk wanting to leave all the awkwardness behind.

''That's okay Tempe. I don't mind, I like entertaining the kids you know that.'' Max was affable and Bones felt herself relax.

''Yes, I know you do.'' She agreed.

They approached the large group waiting for them and Bones saw instantly that Jake was standing next to Booth with a sulky face. Paige was beside Jared, the peace had been short lived. They had obviously been fighting.

''Grandpa.'' Parker took them all by surprise and launched himself at Max who gathered the small boy up in a fierce hug.

''Hey Parks.'' Max wasn't about to let go anytime soon. Bones felt instantly guilty as she realised that she had deprived her children of their grandfather, it hadn't occurred to her before.

''Grandpa. Grandpa.'' Nathaniel joined Parker and hugged Max's legs.

''Hey big guy.'' Max stroked his silken hair and beamed at Bones, she knew then how hurt Max had been that she had stopped him seeing the children. She decided never to do that again.

''I'm sorry dad.'' Bones said it before she could stop herself.

''So am I honey.'' Max's eyes lit up and Bones felt a warmth in her stomach, she needed and loved her father despite her determination to push him away.

''Oh God, they're gross.'' Jake made a gagging gesture as Wade and Calista walked over hand in hand.

''Watch it.'' Booth said through the side of his mouth and Jake tried to step away from him. Booth very subtly put his hand on Jake's arm stopping him. Paige smirked and Jake glared at her.

''Hey guys, how is everyone? What a beautiful city.'' Wade beamed.

''Eeeeeew.'' Jake made a face and Parker giggled from his position in Max's arms.

''Excuse us, we won't be long.'' Booth smiled brightly and propelled his eldest son by the arm to a quiet spot so he could tell him to shut up in private.

''Is there a problem?'' Wade watched and turned to Bones.

''No, Seeley's got it. Just Jake.'' Bones made Angela laugh. She frowned as she thought Angela looked a little pale, it was very hot.

''So I vote that we visit Ponte Vecchio and then take in some of the squares before we partake in a long Italian lunch. When in Rome as the saying goes.'' Jack piped up and Bones nodded.

''That sounds good.'' Bones picked up Nate who struggled against her.

''Want grandpa. Grandpa.'' He yelled.

''No you go in the stroller.'' Bones struggled to keep hold of the strong toddler.

''Let me.'' Max smiled and effortlessly inserted Nate into his stroller.

''You sit in here for a while and you can have ice cream later.'' Max pacified the little boy who beamed at him.

''Like ice cream.'' Nate nodded, content with the promise of sugar later.

''Are we ready?'' Booth appeared with a sullen Jake by his side.

''Yes, I think we are.'' Bones nodded and they set off into the crowded city.

''It's hot.'' Jake collapsed on the step next to Bones and tried to eat his rapidly melting ice cream as it ran down his arm.

''Yes, it is.'' Bones nodded as she pushed the stroller back and forth in a fruitless attempt to soothe her fractious daughter.

''You okay?'' She checked and Jake nodded.

''Sorry about going crazy. Kinda lost it there.'' Jake blushed and Bones squeezed him around the shoulders.

''That's okay. That's what we're here for. To kick around.'' She rested her forehead on his for a second before he pulled away quickly as she knew he would. He smiled shyly at her, his eyes shining. They sat for a while discussing the architecture around them.

''Has dad ever said anything to you about Wade?'' Jake asked suddenly. Bones looked puzzled.

''Like what?'' Bones wasn't sure what Jake was suggesting.

''Dunno but I don't like the guy. I've tried but I just can't.'' Jake shrugged. Bones looked over where Booth was standing drinking a soda with his father and brother, they looked normal to her.

''Well I think your dad would like you to try for his sake.'' Bones said the right thing.

''Okay I guess but I dunno, there's just something. He kinda scares me.'' Jake was very honest and Bones felt a germ of worry, kids were intuitive and often their instincts could be trusted.

''Why? Has he said or done something to you?'' Bones went on protective alert.

''No, not really. He is kinda heavy. It's just, I dunno.'' Jake gave up with the ice cream which was turning to liquid faster than he could eat it in the hot Italian sun.

''You need to give more than that Jake, I don't understand what you're trying to say.'' Bones felt like she was in no mans land and needed her wing man. It was a little difficult as they were discussing him so Bones decided it was inappropriate to ask his advice.

'' Dad said something when I told him about when I was little and it was weird.'' Jake looked her in the eye and Bones heart sank. She hoped he wasn't saying what she thought he was.

''Jake, honey. You have to tell me all of it. I don't understand what you're saying.'' Bones knew that this was a big deal especially as Jake was sharing his doubts with her. She had to tread carefully and think before she spoke.

''Its okay mom, forget it. I'm crazy remember?'' Jake grinned and the intense moment was gone.

''No, you're…'' Bones began to protest when Jack walked over holding Angela's hand.

''We're gonna find a restaurant and sit in the air conditioning for as many hours as they'll let us because its too hot for the kids and Ang.'' Jack glanced at his wife and Bones saw it instantly. Her face was pinched and strained, a too cheerful smile on her face.

''Oh no Ang. Not now.'' Bones knew it was a little early. Jack looked between them, realisation suddenly striking.

''Oh yes Temp now. I think these girls want to be European.'' Angel grimaced and doubled up as a contraction hit.

''Oh right so we're going to the hospital then?'' Jack laughed before adding.'' Its okay they have air conditioning as well.''

Bones shook her head at him as Angel turned him to stone with her most withering of glares.


	10. Chapter 10 Turn and Face

So when this all came up in the programme I felt quite conflicted. It was actually something I considered when I first brought Wade back but then decided because of what Booth had said about his family throughout the last few seasons it wouldn't fit. He portrayed this image of a great family the whole time. I know of course this can be explained by denial so thats what I'm going with. It seems too good an opportunity as it fits so well here. Booth's connection with Jake and Jake's hostility towards Wade all tie it up very well so I'm going with it. I am going to go with the way Jared was in the show as well to a certain extent although obviously Jared here has a family and isn't successful like he is in the show. I obviously wrote the bar scene in too so that fits. I know you'll cope with the differences.

To be honest I'm relieved because Bones was starting to bore me a little, I felt it had moved away from the character based and Booth was too one dimensional. I almost feel like redoing the story line and introducing Jake all over again into how it is in the show at the moment with their Jared but I'm not sure. Let me know what you think. It may too weird going back over it but I dunno, its tempting as it would fit so well and opens many possiblities.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bones sat anxiously in the hospital corridor and tried not to think about all the other times she'd been in this position. She reminded herself that it had always turned out okay but hospitals were not her favourite place which was ironic considering her career.

''Bad memories huh?'' Max appeared next to her, a coffee in his hand.

''I don't drink coffee dad.'' She replied stiffly, a little hurt that her father seemed to have forgotten that detail. Booth was walking up and down at the end of the hallway rocking a grumpy Nate to sleep. Jared and his family had gone back to the villa.

''Temperance, I am very aware of that which is why this is for you.'' Max grinned as he produced a bottle of water from his pocket.

''Straight up H2O, nothing else. I have some news.'' Max whispered conspiratorially as he handed the beverage over.

''What? About Ang?'' Bones sat up abruptly, why did Max know before her?

''No, I'm a grandpa.'' Max beamed at her.

''I think I know that.'' Bones shook her head, the heat was obviously scrambling Max's brain although it was very cool in the hospital. Sarah was now fast asleep in the stroller beside her which was a huge relief.

''Your brother is the proud father of a bouncing 8lb 6oz baby boy who is rather impressively named Harrison Maximillian Brennan.'' Max chuckled as Bones smiled in delight.

''Oh my god, Russ. Oh he'll be so happy. I should call. Is Amy okay?'' Bones tried to locate her cell phone.

''She's fine but they're asleep now, it was a long labour. We'll call later.'' Max reassured her.

Jake sat down beside Bones sulkily as she nodded at Max, he was right but Bones was desperate to congratulate her brother. It was what he had longed for.

''Mom, tell dad to let Parks and me go into the swing park. This is boring. We'll be good honest.'' Jake was oblivious to the fact that he was disturbing his mother during a special moment but that was part of having kids which Bones now accepted.

''Jake, your dad doesn't want you wandering off. Just be patient it won't be long. The gift of children huh? Does Russ know what he's let himself in for? Boys can be very challenging.'' Bones rolled her eyes at Max who chuckled again.

''So can girls Tempe.'' Max said sardonically and Bones laughed.

''Hey, I didn't do anything. I'm just bored.'' Jake looked hurt at Bones' words not that he had any idea why she uttered them.

''You haven't done anything today you mean, Jake. If your dad said no then the answer is no. You know that.'' Bones didn't fall for that trick anymore.

''You really do need to start doing as you're told Jakob.'' Wade butted in from his position across from them and Bones rankled. She could handle this and Jake had hardly committed a crime by wanting to go outside, it was what kids did. Jake glowered at him but didn't say a word and Bones was reminded of their earlier conversation, she really needed to follow that up. She wasn't even sure why Wade was here apart from the fact that Calista had insisted.

''He really is hard with children isn't he? Makes them behave though. You're such a grumps Wade.'' Calista laughed shrilly as she kissed Wade's cheek who blushed with pleasure. Jake tutted and Bones looked at him sharply, she decided that he really needed to be gone before this became a confrontation. Thankfully her father came to the rescue.

''How about I take them?'' Max noticed the tension immediately and moved as always to protect his grandson. He stood up and Isobel approached nervously.

''I can keep you company Tempe. If you don't mind that is?'' She said with a timid smile and Bones really wanted to say yes. She was worried about her friend and some female company would be soothing, Calista really didn't fit the bill at all.

''That would be great dad but do not let them bully you into buying them anything.'' Bones knew how easily Max fell under the kids' spell, he was the epitome of an indulgent grandfather.

''Thank you Isobel, that would be nice.'' Bones gave her mother a genuine smile and for the first time in a while, she relaxed in her company. They were adults and could work this out.

''Tempe is right Max, do not buy them anything.'' Isobel reprimanded Max who winked at Jake who tried to hide his smirk. It made Bones smile, the playfulness felt like normal family interaction and Bones began to realise that if they pulled together, this might just work out.

''Parks, grandpa's taking us.'' Jake called to Parker who was slumped in a chair looking bored to death. He sat up as soon as he heard Jake's words and ran straight over.

''Are you grandpa, that's great?'' Parker instantly took Max's hand and beamed up at him. Bones saw Wade's face darken and she realised with a start that Wade was jealous.

''I might come too.'' Wade stood up and Bones saw Jake's face fall.

''No, we'll be fine won't we guys?'' Max saw it too but Wade wasn't co-operating.

''No, I'd like to. Some fresh air would be good.'' Jake looked at Bones for some help, a flash of panic clear on his face. Bones realised that Jake had been hiding his feelings about Wade for a while but they were out in the open now.

''What's going on? We going somewhere?'' Booth came over, a sleeping Nate draped on his shoulder. He was rubbing the small boy's back and Bones saw Wade glance at the affectionate gesture. His face flushed again with what could only be called guilt. There was something wrong here and Bones knew that her illness had masked it. Booth had so desperately needed support that he had clung onto his father like a drowning man but it was clear there were undertones in their relationship that Bones had missed. Bones still found it disconcerting when her inner voice spoke to her about such things that she often ignored it, still uncomfortable with emotional insight.

''Max and I are taking the kids to the swing park. They're bored.'' Wade answered his son's enquiry.

''Put Buster into his stroller. He's too heavy to carry like that.'' Bones was glad to be distracted by the mundane. Booth heard a tone in her voice and frowned but he placed Nate down reluctantly, he had been enjoying the cuddle.

Bones watched Jake go instantly to his father's side and take his hand with a fearful glance at Wade and it unnerved her further, Jake never held Booth's hand voluntarily. As he kept saying, he was too old for such affection. Booth looked surprised and gave Bones a questioning glance, she shook her head slightly. It was tantamount to lying to her husband but this was hardly the time and place for this.

''Can you come dad?'' Jake asked quietly and Booth looked even more thrown.

''I think I should stay here kiddo.'' Booth replied but Bones instantly intervened.

''No its fine Seeley. You go, the boys shouldn't be in here on such a beautiful day. It going to be hours and whilst the babies are asleep, it's a good idea.'' Bones could see that Jake did not want to be around Wade without Booth. She decided to call Sweets later, there was more to this than she could begin to figure out.

''Okay. Come on then guys. My cell's on Tempe, just in case okay?'' Booth read that she really wanted him to accompany the boys so didn't argue. Bones nodded and they walked away, Bones noticed with dismay that Jake didn't let go of Booth's hand.

They sat in silence, Bones wanted to talk over her suspicions with Isobel but she couldn't because of Calista. Bones waited patiently, hoping that Calista would eventually want the bathroom or a drink. It took an eternity but she finally left in search of a coffee shop.

''Why is Jake afraid of Wade?'' Isobel asked the moment Calista disappeared from sight. Bones was taken a back.

''I'm sorry honey. I know we should talk about us but that woman won't be gone long and there is a problem isn't there?'' Isobel hadn't changed, she was still the straight talking, perceptive woman that Bones had fallen in love with when she first met her.

She'd just got lost for while but now she was back.

'' I'm not imagining it am I?'' Bones was relieved but yet not all at once.

''No Honey, you're not. He behaves around Wade like Shaun did around his father. I'm sorry but he does. Has Wade done something to him?'' Isobel didn't look happy.

''No, I don't think so. He tried to talk to me about it earlier but then Ang went into labour.'' Bones felt over whelmed, this was something that Bones didn't even like to contemplate. If it was true it meant her husband just didn't trust her the way she'd thought he did. It didn't occur to Bones that Booth was protecting her like he always did.

''You need to ask him Tempe, you need to ask Seeley.'' Isobel took Bones' hand and Bones nodded.

''I know and I will the first chance I get.'' She agreed.

Booth stood awkwardly with his father and father-in-law trying to act normally. The animosity between the two men was obvious and it didn't make for a comfortable atmosphere. Parker and Jake were playing happily on the swings and Booth tried to focus on them. He smiled at their laughter, relaxing slightly but still on guard.

''Is Jake okay now? After last night? He seems okay.'' Max had been anxious to know all day.

''Yeah, he's fine. Got it all out of his system I think.'' Booth shrugged but threw a glance at his father, he could just imagine what he'd say if he knew about Jake's outburst.

''That boy is a brat Seeley. You need to get control of him. He can't behave that way.'' Wade knew, thanks to Jared. Jared just never knew when to keep his mouth shut when it came to their father. Booth knew it was because he was always trying to be the favoured son even now they were adults. It's why he had reacted so badly when Wade didn't contact him first when he came back from the dead.

''I do have him under control.'' Booth reacted defensively. He could feel his resentment growing, who the hell was Wade to give parenting advice? Jake's revelations to him several days earlier had awakened many feelings in Booth that he had suppressed for years and he was finding it hard to rationalise them.

''Do you really? So taking off in the middle of the night in a foreign country and then throwing a tantrum is under control is it?'' Wade didn't hide his contempt and Booth blushed, looking at the ground.

''Jake has had a hard time and Seeley has done a real good job getting him out the other side. I think he deserves some credit for how well he's managed. It would have defeated most people but Seeley never gave up.'' Max stepped in just like that and Booth looked at him in surprise. Max just smiled and patted his arm.

''Well maybe your standards aren't the same as mine. That boy has no respect. He needs some tough love and if no-one else will do it. I will.'' Wade snorted in derision and Booth knew he couldn't let that ride. It took a lot for him to stand up to his father but this was his son so he did what he had to.

''That is not true. Jake does respect me and he respects Tempe. Jake is my son and I will discipline him myself. I don't need your help dad.'' Booth warned Wade off.

''Don't you?'' Wade narrowed his eyes at this challenge from his son.

''No I don't. Jake! Parker! Here now!'' Booth called to the boys more harshly than he meant to but he was trying to prove a point.

''What?'' Jake stopped a few feet in front of Booth and gave him a belligerent look. Parker stood behind him.

''We're going back inside.'' Booth snapped and Parker blinked.

''But daddy, we just got here. I wanna go on the jungle gym.'' Parker wailed and Jake glared at Booth.

''He's right dad. Why did you bring us out here if we were only going to stay five minutes? That sucks!'' Jake folded his arms defiantly and Parker copied him.

''Not going. Staying here.'' Parker said, his bottom lip protruding. Booth saw Wade's smug smile and he let himself be drawn in.

''You will do what I say. In right now! Lets go.'' Booth reacted exactly the way he knew he shouldn't. It was as if someone else was talking and he was aware that Max was watching him with sad eyes but he was more aware of his father. The boys were proving Wade right and Booth was determined that wasn't going to happen. He was a good father and he was determined to show that to Wade.

''No dad, it's not fair. If you don't want to stay then don't. Grandpa will look after us won't you grandpa? I don't mean you Wade.'' Jake made it ten times worse by being rude to Wade.

''You have to the count of 3 to do what I say or you will spend the rest of this vacation in your room. Do you hear me?'' Booth hated himself, he really did but he just couldn't bear his father's low opinion of his skills as a father being confirmed.

The kids looked so confused that Max almost stepped in but stopped himself. That would make things much worse and Max really wanted to punch Wade's lights out but he didn't think that would help either.

'' I hate you dad! You're being really, really mean!'' Parker stamped his foot and Booth walked over, taking Parker by the arm. He was about to do something he would really regret but common sense stopped him. He reigned himself in at the last moment. Both kids stood looking at him like he was a stranger and Booth felt a wave of guilt flow over him.

''I said now.'' Booth gave Parker a gentle push who ran over to Max taking his hand without any further protest. Booth glared at Jake who held his hands up in surrender.

''Okay, okay. I get it. No more park.'' Jake walked quickly ahead leaving Booth feeling like he had let his past sully his relationship with his kids. He sighed and he pinched the bridge of his nose as he collected himself. He had thought he could forgive and forget the past, he was wrong.

Angela had her two little girls who were small but perfect, Willow and Breeze. Jake grinned when Jack said the names, he'd known already but kept it to himself. It was a little too weird. Bones took Parker in to see the babies with the others so Jake was alone with Booth. Booth had been very quiet since they had returned from the park and Jake debated saying anything but then he couldn't help himself. He sat beside his father who was gazing mournfully at the floor.

''Dad, you need to talk about it. You'll feel better won't you?'' Jake said quietly and Booth looked up. Their eyes locked and then Booth sighed.

''Jake, it was a long time ago.'' Booth didn't even bother denying it.

''Doesn't matter does it? You need to get rid of it or it'll just fester as someone once told me. Can't remember who it was.'' Jake shrugged and grinned as Booth rolled his eyes.

''In your own time dad, in your own time. But I gotta say it really does help. Hate to say Sweets is right but Sweets is right. If you don't want to tell mom why don't you call Gordon? He gets you, he'd help big time. He's a good guy isn't he?'' Jake stood up, knowing Booth had to think about it but he needed some space to do that.

''Oh and dad.'' Jake turned around as he walked away.

''Yes Jake.'' Booth waited for some more pearls of wisdom from his fourteen year old son who knew far more about this subject than Booth wanted. It was why it hit him so hard when it first came to light, Booth never wanted one of his children to experience what he had but he hadn't been around to stop it. Booth didn't think he would ever forgive himself for that. It had been so much easier to deny it had happened to him as well, in some ways it felt like a dream or a nightmare that he'd seen in a movie long ago. That way he didn't have to relive how Jake felt but he couldn't hide from the hurt little boy within anymore. He knew how it felt, the pain, the fear, the loneliness and more than anything the feeling that you were worth nothing. Booth could hide no longer, it was time to turn and face. He had wanted a father again so much that he had thought he could handle it but now….now it was affecting his relationship with his own children and that just couldn't happen.

''I love you.'' Jake smiled and Booth nodded.

''Ditto kiddo, ditto.'' Booth returned the smile sadly. He sat alone for a while contemplating his next move and then he got his cell phone out. He walked outside into the sunshine and made the call.


	11. Chapter 11 Leopards and Their Spots

They drove home in silence, Bones kept glancing at Booth but his face was a mask so she was reluctant to broach the subject. Anyway, Bones knew it was a private discussion between her and the man she loved. She now felt sure there would be uncomfortable revelations, it was between them and only them. Bones was not really sure he would even open up to her, these were secrets that Booth had kept for years. Bones felt insecure and nervous, how would she feel if he refused to speak to her? Bones bit her lip, he would tell her, she was determined that was going to happen whether Booth liked it or not.

Wade was following in his own car and Bones was happy to have the space. She could hear the kids playing in the back seats, the older ones entertaining the babies. Bones smiled as Sarah giggled at Jake's rendition of 'Itzy Bitsy Spider'. It was innocent and unsullied, a timely remedy for the thick atmosphere that hung in the car. Booth glanced at her and smiled as well. He was still feeling bad for being so harsh with the boys earlier. He was also painfully aware that his wife was tense and stressed out which was never a good thing.

''Who's for the pool when we get home?'' He called into the back seat eager to lighten the mood.

''Yeah pool. Can we play basketball?'' Parker agreed eagerly.

''Dad cheats Parks. You know that.'' Jake added, laughter in his voice.

''I do not.'' Booth retorted but his eyes twinkled, it was true he did.

''Uuum yeah you do dad but that's okay. You're old so need to get what glory you can right? Talk about a competitive dad?'' Jake teased Booth and he breathed a sigh of relief. He would never have spoken to his father that way and Booth was happy his son didn't feel the same. It was true Jake and Booth had moved into the phase where Booth no longer let him win but competed instead. Bones had an anthropological explanation of course, the challenge of the younger alpha male on the established elder's position. Booth thought it all sounded great in theory but was pretty convinced it was only because they both enjoyed the challenge. Oh and the fact they were both overflowing with macho pride could have something to do with it as well.

''He's right daddy but we'll forgive you.'' Parker joined in and Booth rolled his eyes.

''You're both sore losers is all.'' He replied as they pulled up to the villa. Booth's ears were immediately assaulted by the boys' protests but he sucked it up happily.

It wasn't long before they were all splashing in the pool together, the best of friends again. Isobel helped Bones with the little ones and Bones knew she needed to apologise.

''Isobel.'' Bones started as they settled the babies into their high chairs for dinner.

''Tempe, don't please. I know what you want to say but please don't. This is good enough for me for now. I just want to spend time with you and the children. Lets just get comfortable together again then we'll talk properly. For now, let's enjoy each other.'' Isobel instantly put Bones at ease and she nodded, it was a sensible suggestion.

They chatted about nothing as they fed the children and Bones felt more content than she had for a while but there was still a niggling worry in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't shake.

Jake got out of the pool and sat down to watch the others. He glanced over at his grandfather sitting with Calista demolishing their second bottle of wine. They sure drank a lot, Jake was used to drinking he had done plenty himself much to his father's displeasure plus he was partially raised in England which had a hardened drinking culture. But even he could see it was a lot to consume in half an hour.

Paige sat down next to him and Jake groaned.

''Go away Paige. I'm happy chilling here. Go aggravate someone else. '' Jake considered moving but then decided as he'd been here first he wouldn't. Jake was too stubborn to do the sensible thing.

''I found this. Careless Jakey, very careless.'' Paige dropped Jake's cell on the lounger behind him.

''What did you do?'' Jake snatched it up praying that he'd left it locked. He hadn't, he realised with a groan.

''Nothing just sent a few texts. Oh and you have a message.'' Paige smiled and then walked away. Jake scrolled down through the messages and white anger shot through him. Paige had sent some nasty, malicious texts to Jess and the message was a tearful one from her which wasn't really coherent. Jake knew it wasn't a good sign that he couldn't understand what she was saying because she was crying so hard. He stood up and scanned around for Paige who was sitting with the fearsome twosome with a satisfied smirk fixed on her face. Jake hesitated and then glanced at his family playing in the pool. He should just tell his dad but what would that achieve? Jared was scared of Paige so he would just tell her not to do it again and that would be the end of it. Jake decided he would take affirmative action, he didn't care what happened as a result. Paige had it coming and it was way overdue. He looked around and saw a plate of olives nearby. He shrugged and picked them up.

He walked straight over to Paige and tipped them over her head before picking up a glass of water which he threw in her face before she had the chance to move out of the way.

'' Now you look as skanky on the outside as you are on the inside.'' Jake laughed as Paige stood screaming in horror. Jake put a safe distance between them though, he wasn't stupid or so he thought. Later on in the cold light of day, he would revise that thought. In hindsight his actions seemed very stupid indeed.

''Uncle Seeley! Jake, you son of bitch. You are so dead.'' Paige flew at him, revenge her only thought but Jake sidestepped out of her way at the last moment. With a hint of melodrama, Paige caught her foot on the chair and fell sprawling onto the concrete around the pool. She hit the deck hard and Jake regretted it the instant he'd done it. He heard the thud as her head connected and cringed. He looked around for his dad who he knew would regard this as hitting a girl, a definite no-no. Jake was dead meat and Jake thought for a split second of running away but he didn't. He'd committed the crime, although this aspect had been an accident, but he was still culpable so he knew that he had to face up to the consequences which were likely to be harsh.

Wade stood up menacingly, staring at Jake intently who felt fear invade every cell of his body. Wade had a look in his eye that Jake had seen too many times, memories from long ago flashing in his mind.

Booth was there in an instant closely followed by Max. Jared and Janie were out for the evening and they were responsible for the girls. Booth helped Paige up and Jake stepped back as his father glared at him, distracted from Wade for the briefest of moments.

''It was an accident. She tripped.'' He stammered and Booth shook his head at him. Plainly he wasn't convinced and Jake gulped, he was in big trouble here.

''She didn't throw the olives and water over herself did she Jakob? What were you thinking? She's a girl, you know better or at least I hope you do. If you don't, you will when I'm done telling you.'' Booth snapped over his shoulder as he concentrated on the distressed girl. Jake didn't answer because Booth had a point, she didn't.

Jake saw Wade move suddenly and he instantly recognised his grandfather's intention. He had lost control and Jake was about to take the hit. Booth saw it too and hurriedly put himself between them. Jake stood rooted to the ground and braced himself for the impact but Wade's flying fist caught the side of Booth's head instead of its intended target, Jake's face. Wade cried out in pain, the sound of fracturing phalanges echoing around the pool area. Jake stood rigid, shocked by what was unfolding before his horrified eyes.

''Oh my God it's broken. You broke his hand.'' Calista yelled at no-one in particular. It was pretty obvious to any sane person that Wade had injured himself.

''Stay there and don't move okay?'' Max said urgently to Jake pushing him out of the way and standing in Wade's path. Booth wasn't the only one who took his responsibilities as a protector seriously. Jake watched the disaster that he had set in motion with stunned disbelief. It had started as a childish skirmish but was now way out of hand. Booth shook the stars from his eyes, noted Max's position and turned to Paige again as he was still unsure if she was badly hurt. One thing was for sure she was white and shaking but Booth couldn't tell if it was the fall or the aftermath causing it.

''Paige honey. Can you speak to me?'' Booth asked soothingly as he crouched in front of her. Max came and sat beside her once he was sure Wade was contained, he draped his arm gently around her shoulders. Calista was trying to put ice on Wade's hand but he was still seething, glaring at Jake who shifted warily careful not to take his eyes off him.

''You were going to p..p..punch him. You can't do that, he's a kid. Grown ups shouldn't punch kids should they Uncle Seeley?'' Paige looked at Booth with baffled, confused eyes.

''No honey, they shouldn't. But you're safe, I've got you.'' Booth hugged the frightened girl who began to sob in faltering gasps. Max spoke gently in her ear, trying to restore some calm. It seemed to help as Paige quietened down slightly.

''What happened? What's wrong?'' Bones came running out in panic leaving Isobel minding the babies. She assessed the situation quickly and moved towards the child who appeared hurt.

''That goddamn brat is what's wrong. He needs someone to teach him right from wrong. You're all too scared to do it but I'm not.'' Wade yelled at the top of his voice towards Jake who just stared at him, he knew this was the right way to react. You never provoke just stay passive. Parker started to cry, stepping next to Booth who looked back at Wade.

'' I think you'd better leave. Pack your things and get the hell away from my kids.'' Booth stood up to his full height and stared at his father. Bones had taken over with Paige so Booth could now deal with Wade. He felt Parker clinging to his leg and he put a protective arm around him.

Jake looked between his father and grandfather uncertainly and then at Max who placed a finger to his lips in a clear warning. Jake didn't need to be told to keep quiet, he knew that's what you did if you wanted to avoid further unwanted attention.

''Seeley, did you see what he did? He assaulted her.'' Wade protested but as the red mist cleared, he realised what he had done. Defiantly, Wade moved menacingly towards Jake but Booth put himself yet again in front of his terrified kid after depositing Parker with Max in one movement. In the past he would have been quaking when faced with his drunk, raving father but Booth felt only determination to defend his most precious of possessions, whatever it took. This time he could protect his son the way a father should and that was exactly what he was planning to do. Booth reached back with his hand and pulled Jake to safety behind him.

''No dad. What just happened was two kids had a fight like millions of kids do everyday and that's all. You don't lay a hand on my children do you hear me? You have no right and you most definitely don't have my permission. You're lucky the cops aren't on their way. I'm not a little kid anymore and you can't bully me. You are sure as hell not terrorizing my kids the way you did, me and Jared. I cannot believe I was stupid enough to think you'd changed dad. You need to clear the hell out before I kick you out. I don't wanna do that because of the kids, you've scared them enough for one night. But I will if I have to so just leave now.'' Booth fought fire with fire. He could feel Jake shaking behind him. Suddenly he saw his father in a completely different light and he seemed to shrink in stature before his eyes. He was a coward and bully who couldn't hold a drink so he picked on those smaller and weaker than him. He was not to be trusted around children, especially not Booth's kids or his nieces for that matter.

''Lee?'' Wade tried to reason with Booth but he could feel the cold, accusing adult eyes resting on him from all sides. The game was up. The leopard hadn't changed his spots after all and Wade's second chance lay in tatters.

''I'll go but I'll call tomorrow when you've cooled down and are prepared to see reason. Calista, you will need to drive. I have to visit the hospital.'' Wade was aggressive towards her as well and barked out his orders.

''Well in that case, I will drive you just to get you away from these poor children but then you're on your own. I don't have anything to do with men like you. Come on, you've done enough damage.'' Calista showed that beneath the irritating veneer she was in fact a decent woman. She led him away and meekly he went, he reacted the way most cowards did when confronted, he just caved.

''Calista, will you be okay?'' Booth called after her but she waved his concern away.

''I can take care of myself Seeley. Look after your children. They need you a lot more than I do'' She assured him before disappearing into the villa pushing a contrite Wade in front of her.

There was silence, broken only by the sound of Parker's sniffing and Paige's now soft crying. Booth turned and put his hands on Jake's cheeks to steady him.

''Sorry dad. I did that.'' Jake started to cry despite his resolve not to and Booth shook his head.

''Kiddo don't cry, that was not your fault. That was my fault, he should never have been anywhere near you, any of you kids. I'm the one who needs to apologise.'' Booth kissed Jake's head and then he swung Parker up into his arms .

''You're okay, calm down bub. I've got you.'' Booth patted his back and Parker began to breathe more normally.

''Paige, you need to let me see your head.'' Bones knelt down beside her. Paige let Bones check out the bang on her head

''Jake, you okay?'' Booth spoke to his too still son who was staring at the door where Wade had made his exit, tears still streaking his face. He nodded dumbly but didn't look at Booth. He felt ashamed, he had wrecked everything and now he felt ashamed. Jake couldn't control his distress any longer and the tears flowed freely as he stared at the ground hoping it would open and swallow him up. Take him down to hell where he belonged.

''Jake come here kiddo. Please don't cry okay?'' Booth pulled Jake under the crook of his arm and squeezed. Parker seemed much calmer and laid his head on Booth's shoulder like he had when he was little. Jake buried his face in Booth's side and hid where he knew he was safe.

Booth was patient waiting for Jake to collect himself. He looked at Bones and she saw the relief in his eyes, he was their safe haven and they trusted him above anyone. Booth knew he shouldn't feel this way considering he had just banished his father from his life but at that moment all he felt was gratitute. He was a lucky guy and had a wonderful if challenging family. He knew that was exactly the way he wanted it.

''I love you.'' He mouthed to Bones who blushed before nodding to confirm she felt the same.

''Come on Jake. He's gone.'' Booth could bear it no longer, he felt responsible as he knew that Jake would have to battle his demons yet again. As would Parker, no doubt the Brent monster would come visiting once more. Booth knew that his father had wrought some serious damage on his kids tonight and he was convinced he would kill him if he ever laid eyes on him again. Booth also knew he, with Bones' help, would help the boys through and they would survive.

''I know. I'm okay, honest.'' Jake wiped his eyes on his arm and gave a watery smile as he pulled away from his father so Booth felt a little better.

''I'm okay Aunt Tempe. It was nothing, a little bump. It doesn't even hurt. I'm sorry Jake, I didn't mean that to happen. I'm sorry about your cell, I'll call Jess and tell her it was me.'' Paige sounded more grown up than Bones had ever heard her.

''It's okay Paige, don't sweat it. I'm sorry about the olives and stuff. Is your head okay?'' Jake seemed to recover slightly and reciprocated Paige's gesture.

''How about you guys go get some dry clothes on okay? We'll have dinner soon.'' Booth spoke gently and Paige nodded. She stood up.

''I'll take Brittany with me. '' Paige held her hand out to her little sister who took it gratefully. She had watched silently from the sidelines but the terror was clear in her face.

''Parks can come with me.'' Jake said and Booth nodded.

''That okay bub? You alright to go with Jake and Paige? Get washed up.'' Booth spoke reassuringly and Parker nodded.

Booth put him down and he ran to Jake who clasped his hand. They walked away together, a silent group huddled together for comfort.

''Shit. That should never have happened. How could I let that happen? I'm just as bad as him. So much for being a good dad huh?'' Booth sat down and covered his face in despair. Bones glanced at Max who smiled his support before hurrying away to check on the kids.

Bones sat beside Booth and took his hand.

''You are a wonderful father and your children love you deeply. But…'' Bones paused before asking what she'd avoided.

''Is there anything you need to tell me Seeley?'' She coaxed and Booth laughed ironically.

''Yeah Tempe, you could say that.'' He pulled his hands away from his face and then sighed loudly. Where did he begin?


	12. Chapter 12 Over and Out!

We are done. Hope you enjoyed this mammoth saga. I enjoyed writing them. Thanks for reading and a special thanks to those who reviewed especially the regulars.

Laters.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Booth unburdened himself in a quiet, reserved voice Bones felt as if she had stopped breathing. She listened as he told of happy times interspersed with miserable, dark experiences. She could hear the confusion and hurt in Booth's words, emotions that he had learnt to bury but now felt the need to reveal. Bones was honoured that she was the person he chose and it was confirmation if any was needed of their strong and special bond. Booth drew a breath and looked up with liquid, brown eyes. Bones smiled and squeezed his hand.

''You survived and you are such a wonderful father, you have never let your past affect that. You should be proud, you are a very good parent.'' Bones' voice quivered with empathy, she understood his pain. She knew only too well what it was like to feel abandoned and damaged by a parent.

''Am I? Look at what just happened? I know what he's like, how he can be. Yet because I wanted my dad back, wanted what I never really had. I couldn't admit that so I just kept kidding myself. Because of some dumb fantasy I let him near my kids. Kids, I'm supposed to protect. Kids, I love. Wonderful father, I don't think so.'' Booth sounded bitter and he directed it towards himself.

''You are.'' Jake's voice made them both jump, there was silence as both adults were unsure how to react.

''You are a good dad, the best really. Although you can be too strict. Maybe you should ease up abit? You'd be even better then.'' Jake went red but he overcame his embarrassment to reassure his father although he still tried to get an advantage out of the conversation.

''But don't tell anyone cos I sound lame.'' He couldn't help but add. Booth had to laugh at the double edged compliment and Bones quickly joined him.

'' Uuuum, thank you Jake. How about I make a deal with you? I won't be so strict if you behave yourself. '' Booth's voice sounded stronger, deeper and more confident than a few seconds earlier.

''You're welcome. Oh and for the record I do behave. Well sometimes I do.'' Jake blushed bright red whilst both adults laughed harder. He ignored the offer as he knew he'd break it in five minutes, something Booth was well aware of.

''Yeah, okay. Maybe you're right.'' Jake conceded and then he shocked his parents even more. '' I love you and so does Parks, the little ones think you're Superman which is kinda over the top if you ask me but whatever, they're babies aren't they? Once you've yelled at them a few times, they'll change their minds.'' Jake amused them even more. It was the right medicine as the atmosphere lightened instantly.

''We're good aren't we? You said that to me didn't you? We have each other the rest is just shit right?'' Jake shrugged.

''Mouth Jake.'' Booth was the father he always was and Jake smirked.

''See, you can't help it. You're just good at it dad, I'd go with it if I were you. Play to your strengths that's what coach says.'' Jake slung his arm around Booth's neck as Bones raised her eyebrows at her husband, she thought it was good advice. Booth hesitated, he still felt like a failure despite Jake's words. He looked down, unable to accept such easy forgiveness. A small boy disturbed his brooding as Parker clambered onto his lap snuggling in.

''Jake took forever so I came to find him. I'm hungry, when can we eat? You were supposed to ask that.'' Parker said accusingly to Jake as Booth pulled him closer. ''Daddy, I can't breathe.'' Parker complained and Booth knew that he had to let it go. The children could handle it and now he had to.

''Sorry Parks, got distracted. Can we go out for pizza?'' Jake asked Booth as he walked over to Bones. ''Mom, tell him. We're all dying of starvation. I know you're having a crisis and all that dad but we're real hungry. Can't it wait till later?'' Jake pulled a mock distressed face and Bones rolled her eyes. It was so natural and the love was so strong, she couldn't understand why Booth doubted it. She looked over at her husband and met his eyes, they were twinkling.

''Tempe, I think we should feed the kids. I can't take the whining.'' Booth grinned and Jake tutted.

''We're not whining but you're the parents. It's what you're supposed to do. We're kids, we need food.'' Jake flashed his charm smile and Booth groaned.

''He used the smile, we have no choice now.'' Bones stood up.

''Yeah guess you're right. Let's go, pizza sounds good. We're in Italy after all, home of the pizza.'' Booth stood up too but he didn't put Parker down, he didn't want to just yet. Parker wasn't bothered and clutched Booth tightly around the neck with one arm whilst punching the air with the other.

''Yeah pizza.'' He yelled in delight.

Max stayed home with the babies whilst Booth and Bones took the older kids to dinner. After eating uneventfully, they wandered through the hilltop village square. There was a market and the atmosphere was cheerful with families enjoying the evening.

''Look daddy.'' Parker pulled Booth over to a puppet show which Jake was already watching. Booth saw Jake laugh which he covered quickly glancing around at Booth as he stood beside him.

''It's funny.'' Jake shrugged and Booth ruffled his hair, Jake let him and didn't pull away for once.

''I can't see.'' Parker complained and Booth put him on his shoulders.

''There's that girl. The one from the airport.'' Paige said to Jake who looked at her sharply looking for the mocking smile. There wasn't one, Paige went red.

''I was just saying. She seemed nice. Why don't we go say hi?'' Paige was making an effort and Jake responded positively.

''Yeah okay.'' Jake looked at Booth who nodded.

''Don't leave the square though okay?'' Booth was pleased that Jake even checked, there was a time when he wouldn't have bothered. The kids nodded before strolling away into the colourful throng of people.

''See? Good dad.'' Bones put her hand into his and Booth stroked her palm with his thumb, she smiled coyly as an involuntary shiver ran through her. Booth threw her a suggestive look and Bones knew she was in for a good time, their mutual passion remained a vital aspect of their marriage. For now they had kids to look after.

''That looks good.'' Booth smiled at Brittany who was eating an ice cream as big as her. She giggled, taking an enthusiastic lick.

''Can I have one dad please?'' Parker was bored now. They walked towards the village coffee shop which was also a bar and gelato.

They sat at an outside table which wobbled on the uneven cobbles which the kids found highly amusing. Booth had coffee, Bones, happy with tea whilst Parker was very happy with his extremely chocolaty ice cream. Brittany was starting to struggle with hers but was persevering contentedly.

It was calm and relaxed as people wandered by chattering happily.

''Family is so important here, more important than anything else.'' Bones was having an epiphany and it overwhelmed her. Booth watched her face curiously.

''They're right aren't they? It is more important than anything, my children and you are more important than my career, our life together, our family is my biggest achievement. More than any of those qualifications.'' Bones spoke in wonder and Booth sat forward kissing her softly on the lips. He pulled back slightly and then whispered. ''I love you too.''

Bones nodded, slightly dazed as her life gained perspective, her family came first and always would. It was a total transformation, she would always be a talented scientist but now she had depth and empathy. Her new life enriched her, made her better at her job. Finally Bones accepted her new self completely and she liked her, liked her life.

''Dad, dad.' Jake ran up breathlessly. ''Can I go play football, I mean soccer, whatever, you know what I mean?'' The moment was broken but its significance would be life long.

''Where?'' Booth knew better than to say yes straight away as his attention was drawn to his eldest son.

''Just over there.'' Jake replied sulkily pointing towards the park.

''We'll come watch.'' Booth stood up and Bones joined him.

''What?'' Jake was appalled and Paige giggled.

''You'll live, lets go.'' Booth took no notice, he wanted his family together tonight.

''Fine, whatever.'' Jake accepted it and ran ahead.

They stood unobtrusively at the side and Booth wrapped his arm protectively around Bones. The other children walked away to join a group after Jake introduced them to several kids he knew, the girl from the airport was there.

''I could stay here forever.'' Booth murmured as they leant on a fence around the pitch.

''I know what you mean.'' Bones sighed and leant in closer.

Jake was doing his normal showing off and Booth tried not to swell with pride as he took kids several years his senior apart with his skill.

''He is good isn't he?'' Bones laughed even she could tell with her non existent knowledge. Jake flicked the ball up and volleyed it into the goal from 30 yards, it was very spectacular.

''Yeah he is.'' Booth agreed and then he noticed something. Bones was looking at a woman nearby with a baby in a stroller with a strange expression and Booth had his own epiphany.

''You are kidding me.'' Booth's tone made Bones turn to him. Her face told the story as she nodded slowly. She bit her lip in apprehension as Booth froze for a long second then he laughed in delight.

''Oh my god, we need a new house. A bigger one! Jake will go on and on about over population and global responsibility.'' He said pulling her to him. Bones laughed as she saw Jake pick up Parker and do a victory dance.

''Yeah but look at those kids. We're good at it. The world needs more of our kids, we have good genes, we are good breeders. '' Bones nodded towards the boys and Booth had to agree.

''Yeah I guess we are. Although I'm not sure the world would agree.'' He put his hand on her cheek and pulled her face gently towards him, he placed a butterfly kiss on her lips as he placed his other hand on her stomach.

''I kinda like the name Jay, it'll be another boy you know.'' He said pulling his lips reluctantly away.

''Yeah I know.'' Bones glanced over as both boys stared in total horror as their parents canoodled in public. She decided to ignore them.

''Jay is a nice name.'' Bones agreed and Booth pulled her in for another kiss.


End file.
